Si jeune
by Sydg
Summary: Pas besoin de résumer... Une affaire délicate sur fond de ship L/S Que voulez-vous, quand on est shippeuse on ne se refait pas !
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme déambulait dans les rues de Philadelphie. Blonde aux yeux marron, elle n'était simplement vêtue que d'une simple nuisette d'un rouge flamboyant, contrastant ainsi avec la blancheur de sa peau. Son visage tuméfié et ses nombreuses écorchures qu'elle avait sur l'ensemble de son corps la tiraillaient violemment, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup. L'enjeu était trop important ; d'autant plus pour l'enfant qu'elle serrait précieusement contre elle. Prenant Hillside Terrace, elle traversa River road et courut se réfugier dans un squat, qui se trouvait à proximité de la voie ferrée. L'endroit était loin d'être chaleureux mais elle y serait en sécurité, du moins, le temps de reprendre des forces. Elle avança dans la coursive, sous le regard vide des drogués, avant de trouver une pièce vide dans laquelle elle trouva une couverture. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, elle ferma les yeux un instant, en restant néanmoins attentive au moindre bruit suspect. Il était proche. Très proche. Et il n'était pas du genre à la laisser tranquille, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Mon Dieu… faites que je parvienne à arriver à destination… pensa-t-elle tandis que le bébé commençait à gigoter et à pleurer.

La mère ouvrit les yeux et regarda anxieusement le nourrisson et se mit à le bercer, dans l'espoir de le calmer. Mais ceci eut l'effet inverse, augmentant la tension qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des dernières heures.

Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer… Ce n'est pas le moment… le supplia t-elle.

Elle était au bout des larmes. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et n'avait ni les moyens de se rendre dans le lieu où elle souhaitait, ni de téléphone. Poussant un gros soupir, elle se releva et entreprit de sortir de ce taudis. Il n'allait surement pas tarder à la retrouver. D'ailleurs, des pas résonnaient dans sa direction, faisant battre son cœur. Elle ressentit soudain des nausées. Cette odeur, elle la reconnaissait. Il était là. Comment avait-il réussi à la retrouver aussi rapidement ? Elle était atteignait la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de rage. Puisant dans ces dernières forces, elle recommença à courir…

Depuis une quinzaine de jours, le domicile de Lilly Rush était sans dessus-dessous. Il faut dire que la jeune femme s'affairait à repeindre entièrement son appartement, jugé plus que sobre, par sa psychiatre qui était venue lui rendre visite.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous parvenez à habiter dans cet appartement, inspecteur Rush. Il est… si sinistre ! Vous élucidez des affaires aussi sordides les unes que les autres, et lorsque vous rentrez chez vous après votre journée de travail, vous vous retrouvez dans un endroit aussi triste que vos affaires classés. Mettez donc de la couleur que diable !

Je ne vois pas en quoi la carnation de mon appartement affluerait sur mon comportement docteur, avait rétorqué Lilly en fixant froidement le médecin. Deuxièmement, je croyais que vous étiez chargée de me signer ce petit bout de papier qui me permettrait de reprendre le boulot !

Vous êtes loin d'être prête Lilly, avait répondu le docteur Samantha Weiss d'une voix posée. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce petit conseil fait partie de votre thérapie. Si vous souhaitez retravaillez comme vous le dites, alors j'exige que vous embellissiez votre demeure !

Et c'est ainsi que l'inspectrice s'était trouvée dans cette situation. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu bout de papier ! Bien qu'elle fût mécontente de la décision de sa psy au départ (celle-ci avait tenu à voir les échantillons pour s'assurer que sa patiente prenait des couleurs gaies), Lilly était maintenant ravie de cette idée qu'elle avait estimée saugrenue. La jeune femme en était d'autant plus fière, qu'elle avait réalisé les travaux toute seule. Oh, bien sûr ses amis de la brigade lui avaient proposé de l'aider, mais elle avait refusé. L'idée de se retrouver en compagnie de Scotty lui faisait peur. Depuis la prise d'otage dans laquelle elle avait été blessée, elle ne retrouvait pas en son partenaire l'ami qu'elle avait toujours connu. Scotty avait énormément changé, faisant bien plus attention à elle qu'à l'accoutumé. Et ça, elle le refusait.

En ce lundi 22 novembre 2007, Lilly achevait de passer l'enduit protecteur sur la peinture ocre jaune qui ornementait les murs de son salon. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon très souple et habillée d'un bleu de travail, la jeune femme écoutait d'une oreille distraite le journal de midi. Encore des mauvaises nouvelles. Faim dans le monde, terrorisme… Elle se demandait ce que serait la société d'ici une cinquantaine d'année si la situation continuait d'empirer. Une présence féline vint se frotter contre ses jambes, la tirant de sa rêverie.

Hey ! Tu ne devais pas rester dans la chambre toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le chat borgne lui donna un coup de tête affectueux, faisant rire la jeune femme, tandis qu'une petite chatte faisait son apparition.

J'ai compris, allez les goinfres ! Il est l'heure de se mettre à table !

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle ouvrit un placard dans lequel se trouvaient les boites pour chats. Au moment où elle déposa l'assiette sur le sol, elle entendit quelqu'un tambouriner violemment contre sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et ouvrit. Elle resta muette de surprise. Devant elle se tenait Christina. Elle paraissait extrêmement faible et tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

Lilly, aides moi…

Lilly Rush n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Christina venait de lui remettre l'enfant, avant de s'écrouler, évanouie.

**Chapitre premier **

**Hôpital pour enfants de Philadelphie, service de néphrologie pédiatrique, jeudi 24 décembre 1998 **

En cette veille de Noël, Caitleen McKennitt parcourait tristement le couloir du service de pédiatrie dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis maintenant deux mois. Tout ça à cause d'une maladie chronique. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, elle observa les nombreux enfants qui se promenaient en compagnie de leurs parents. Elle aurait aimé que les siens viennent lui rendre visite ce jour là, mais malheureusement, sa grand-mère venait de se briser la clavicule. Bien qu'elle eut douze ans, elle était étonnamment petite pour son âge. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué que sa taille était normale pour les gens souffrant d'une maladie rénale, mais qu'elle allait sans doute grandir après l'opération.

Caitleen ? Tu sais que tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus ?

La fillette tressaillit. L'infirmière de garde, Elisabeth, se tenait devant elle, mi sérieuse, mi souriante. Celle-ci tendit un gilet rose à Caitleen qui le mit sans grande motivation.

Tu n'as pas plus chaud ainsi ?

Oh, ça vas ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

Toujours aussi grincheuse à ce que je constate ! Enfin, si ça te dit il y a la remise des cadeaux dans la salle à manger.

Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au père noël… lança t-elle d'un ton agressif. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de vivre comme un enfant de mon âge !

Tu auras cette chance, je te l'assure !

Je ne vois pas comment : mon état s'empire de jour en jour, et je suis loin d'être en tête de liste ! Rétorqua Caitleen en fixant toute son attention sur l'infirmière, Et en plus, je déteste l'idée que quelqu'un meurt pour que je vive.

Caitleen, la vie est remplie d'injustice. Si l'un de tes parents ou ton frère avaient eu la possibilité de te donner un de leur rein, ils l'auraient fait.

Mais Angie avait accepté…

Il faut bien que tu comprennes que seule la famille proche est autorisée à subir l'opération… la coupa l'infirmière, avant de reprendre avec douceur. Déjà que le greffon ne prend pas systématiquement lorsqu'il s'agit de tes parents, alors imagine toi un peu la réaction de ta cousine.

Elle m'en voudrait?

Non, mais je pense qu'elle serait énormément déçue si la transplantation ne marchait pas. La médecine a énormément progressé ces dernières années, mais pas encore assez pour que le second cercle de ta famille puisse t'aider. Dès que tu auras ton nouveau rein, tu te sentiras revivre. Bon… Ca te dit de rendre visite à Gina ? Demain est un grand jour pour elle, et comme elle sera dans une chambre stérile dès la sortie de son opération, tu ne pourras plus la voir.

La fillette observa l'infirmière et acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête. Toutes deux se dirigèrent en silence vers l'aile ouest du pavillon de la pédiatrie.

Je te laisse jusqu'à 21 heures au plus tard, lui souligna l'infirmière lorsqu'elles furent arrivées devant une porte dont la petite vitre laissait filtrer une source lumineuse, mais il faut que tu sois de retour dans ta chambre afin que je puisse te faire tes soins. Tu es sûre de retrouver le chemin qui mène à ta chambre ?

Pas de problème, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Depuis que je suis ici, j'en connais tous les recoins ! Répondit Caitleen avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui fit sourire Elisabeth.

Décidément, cette gamine l'étonnait toujours. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle serait dialysée, la petite avait exigé une dialyse péritonéale, certes plus risquée mais beaucoup moins éprouvant qu'une hémodialyse classique, car celle-ci s'effectuait généralement pendant son sommeil. Ainsi, elle avait pu poursuivre sa scolarité presque normalement. Il y a deux mois pourtant, elle avait été admise d'urgence car sa santé s'était soudainement dégradée.

Bon j'y vais et n'oublie pas…

Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appelle, je sais !

Soupira Caitleen en soupirant, tandis que l'infirmière s'éloignait peu à peu. Lorsque la petite fille ouvrit la porte, elle vit une adolescente qui lui tournait le dos tout en sanglotant doucement.

Hey, ça ne vas pas ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. S'approchant tout doucement d'elle, Caitleen posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'amie qu'elle avait rencontrée deux mois plus tôt, et qu'elle considérait à présent comme un membre de sa famille. Sentant un contact familier, Gina se retourna. Ses yeux verts exprimaient toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait.

Tu as peur pour demain, c'est cela ? demanda Caitleen.

Non…

Arrête de mentir ! Si tu n'as pas peur, alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je vois que tu es toujours aussi fine psychologue, répondit Gina en souriant tandis qu'elle se redressa dans son lit. Oui, j'ai peur… Peur de ne pas me réveiller…

Mais tu sais pourtant que tout vas bien se passer ! Au moins toi, tu va pouvoir partir de cet endroit maudit ! Je sais que ne sortirais d'ici que les pieds devant…

Que de sombres paroles ma foi ! Répondit son interlocutrice dans un grand éclat de rire. Je te fais le pari solennel que tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi…

Lorsque l'infirmière de bloc vint déposer les déchets organiques de l'opération à laquelle elle venait d'assister quatre heures auparavant, elle découvrit avec effroi le corps sans vie de Gina Scott.

**Lundi 22 novembre 2007, brigade criminelle de Philadelphie **

Depuis près de quatre heures, l'inspecteur Scotty Valens tentait tant bien que mal de rédiger le rapport sur l'affaire Rosie Monroe. Bien que banale, l'enquête s'était avérée particulièrement délicate pour l'équipe. Agée de 21 ans, Rosie Monroe avait été retrouvée morte, suspendue à une conduite forcée se trouvant à la jonction de Woodland avenue et de la 58e rue, trois semaines après que ses parents l'aient déclarée disparue. La coupable, une amie de sa mère, n'avait plus supporté les écarts de son époux d'avec la jeune fille, et s'était vengée sur elle. Scotty soupira longuement. Décidément, les gens devenaient de plus en plus dingues. Et cet état d'esprit risquait d'empirer dans les années à venir.

Hey, Valens ! Ca te dirait de casser la croûte avec Jeffries et moi ? Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui régale !

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Latino sursauta il entendit une voix éraillée derrièrelui. Faisant pivoter sa chaise, il se trouva face à Nick Vera, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Toujours endormi à ce que je constate ! Comment est-elle cette fois ci ? Grande ? Brune ? Pulpeuse ? Sportive ?

Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein Véra ? Pour ta gouverne, sache que tous les Latinos n'ont pas le sang chaud ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Nick réitéra son invitation, l'air goguenard.

Il y a une occasion particulière ?

Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter des potes ?

Tu n'as jamais été bon au poker, Nick et je sais quand quelqu'un me cache quelque chose. Allez raconte moi tout… Je parie que ta petite infirmière n'y est pas pour rien !

Pour toute réponse, Véra plongea la main dans la poche de son veston et en sortit un écrin. Celui-ci renfermait un anneau.

Quand comptes-tu faire le grand plongeon ?

Ce soir. J'aimerai trouver un endroit sympathique pour la demander en mariage, mais je ne vois rien qui pourrait convenir pour cette occasion.

Et tu as pensé que tes collègues pourraient te donner leurs coins fétiches ? Désolé mon vieux, mais il va falloir que tu te creuses un peu les méninges.

Allez soit sympa !

Excusez-moi… Est-ce bien ici le service des affaires non classés ?

Les deux hommes stoppèrent net leur conversation au grand soulagement de Scotty, et se retournèrent. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années environ leur faisait face, tenant précieusement contre elle un livret. Scotty fut le premier à prendre la parole.

C'est exact. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?

McKennitt. Caitleen McKennitt. J'aimerais que vous résolviez le meurtre de mon amie… Elle s'appelait Gina Scott.

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette affaire. Tous les journaux en avaient fait les choux gras… Cependant Mademoiselle McKennitt, il nous faut plus qu'une simple demande pour que nous rouvrions cette enquête. Avez-vous des informations supplémentaires ? S'enquit Nick.

Je crois bien que oui, répondit la jeune femme. Il s'agit du journal intime de Gina…

Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Valens en récupérant l'objet que Caitleen lui tendait.

Peu de temps avant sa mort, Gina me l'avait confié. Autrefois il ne m'avait pas semblé important de vous le montrer, mais…

Mais ?

J'ai découvert que Gina avait une liaison avec le chirurgien qui était chargé de nous opérer. Bien sûr, elle ne le décrit pas par son véritable nom, mais je le reconnais par sa description. Je vous ai indiqué la page.

Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? demanda Véra

Ecoutez, je n'étais qu'une gosse à l'époque… Une gosse qui à perdu subitement sa meilleure amie et a qui les médecins ont transplanté un rein qui ne lui était pas destiné au départ. Depuis le décès de Gina, je ne trouve plus le sommeil…

Une heure plus tard, les inspecteurs Scotty Valens et Nick Vera se trouvaient dans un coin des archives, appuyés sur le rebord de la table où reposait un carton, datant du 4 janvier 1999. A l'intérieur, les deux hommes trouvèrent et une photographie, représentant une adolescente aux yeux verts. Brune aux cheveux mi-longs, la jeune fille semblait rayonnante de bonheur. Une chemise, peu épaisse, accompagnait le cliché.

Gina Scott, 14 ans, fit Scotty en parcourant le peu d'éléments du dossier. Hospitalisée à l'Hôpital des enfants. Elle a été aperçue pour la dernière fois dans sa chambre par l'infirmière de garde le 24 décembre 1998. Elle devait y subir une transplantation rénale le lendemain matin. Son corps a été découvert le jour même, à proximité des poubelles de l'établissement.

Connaît-on la cause du décès ?

Mort par strangulation. La victime présentait par ailleurs des ecchymoses au niveau du visage et des poignets. Le légiste avait également trouvé de la peau sous ses ongles.

Avait-on exploité cet élément ?

La police scientifique a bien tenté de retrouver de l'ADN, malheureusement, la technologie des années 90 n'était pas celle de maintenant.

A-t-on retrouvé l'arme du crime ?

Non. Selon les enquêteurs de l'époque, il semblerait que Gina Scott ait été tuée à l'aide d'un câble très fin, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Eh bien, je sens que cette enquête va être particulièrement difficile, soupira Nick en refermant le dossier avant de rajouter d'un air malicieux. J'ai la vague impression que Rush déteint sur toi !

Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! J'étais déjà déterminé bien avant de la connaître !

Je n'en doute aucunement, concéda son ami, mais avoue tout de même qu'elle est un peu étrange. Je dirais même que Lilly est parfois complètement flippante !

Tu dis cela parce que tu as une trouille bleue de ses chats ? Rétorqua Scotty avec un grand sourire.

Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Bon d'accord, mais qui n'a pas peur en voyant un matou à trois pattes et un autre avec un œil en moins ? Admit Nick en rechignant. Puis, tu en connais beaucoup des inspecteurs de la criminelle qui garde les photos des victimes sur laquelle ils sont en train d'enquêter ?

**Au même moment, hôpital universitaire Thomas Jefferson, Philadelphie **

Assise dans la salle d'attente du service des urgences, Lilly Rush consultait nerveusement sa montre. Trois heures qu'elle patientait. Trois heures qu'elle tressaillait à chaque pas qui venaient en direction de la pièce. Poussant un soupir de résignation, elle jeta un regard sur la chaise d'à côté, sur laquelle se trouvait un couffin que l'hôpital avait daigné lui prêter. Le bébé dormait paisiblement. Une petite fille en excellente santé avait souligné l'urgentiste. La jeune femme releva la couverture sur le nourrisson pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Mademoiselle Rush ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, Lilly releva la tête et aperçut une jeune femme en blouse blanche. Brune aux yeux verts, celle-ci ne paraissait avoir guère plus de trente ans. Malgré la douceur de ses traits, son visage trahissait une certaine inquiétude. Rush sentit son cœur marteler violemment sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle s'empressait de prendre le bébé et de rejoindre le médecin qui l'invita à la suivre loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Docteur Jordan O'Riley. Je suis désolée de venir vous voir si tardivement mais l'état de santé de votre sœur m'a forcée à lui faire un bilan médical plus poussé que d'ordinaire.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il serait préférable de vous asseoir…

Elle est mourante, c'est ça ?

L'ensemble du bilan biologique n'est pas très concluant : urée à 10 mmol/L, créatinine à 300 mmol, phosphatase alcaline à 110… Quand à la fibrine, elle dépasse largement la moyenne !

Que signifie cela docteur ?

Je ne peux vous en dire plus malheureusement : il me manque encore l'analyse de la radio pulmonaire de votre sœur. Excusez- moi un instant…

Répondit l'urgentiste en se tournant vers l'infirmière, laquelle lui tendit une grande enveloppe. Jordan O'Riley disparut dix minutes puis revint vers Lilly, l'air navré.

Je viens de parcourir les conclusions du pneumologue. Pardonnez-moi de vous l'annoncer si brutalement mais…votre sœur est atteinte d'un cancer broncho-pulmonaire d'un stade très avancé.

Mais c'est impossible ! Chris n'a jamais touché à une seule cigarette de sa vie !

Pourtant, les résultats sont là. Il arrive dans certains cas que des non fumeurs soient affectés par ce genre de cancer, expliqua doucement le médecin. Je vais faire transférer Christina au sein du service d'oncologie afin qu'elle y subisse des examens complémentaires, mais je crains que cela ne soit trop tard. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix compatissante en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune inspectrice, laquelle s'était effondrée sur une chaise, totalement désemparée.

**Lundi 22 novembre 2007, hôpital pour enfants de Philadelphie, service de néphrologie pédiatrique, 15 heures **

Les deux agents s'observèrent. Voici près de deux heures qu'ils patientaient près de la banque d'accueil et le médecin ne s'étaient toujours pas présenté. Enfin, l'infirmière leur montra un homme qui sortait d'une chambre d'enfant en souriant, le nez plongé sur une tablette sur laquelle se trouvaient sans doute des résultats d'examens. Valens et Véra se précipitèrent.

Professeur Cooper ?

Abandonnant le dossier qu'il parcourait, il reporta son attention sur les deux agents. Agé d'une petite quarantaine d'années, le néphrologue était brun aux yeux verts. Sûr de lui, adoptant une attitude décontractée. Exactement le genre de type qui devait sortir chaque soir avec toutes les petites infirmières de l'hôpital pensa Nick.

Oui ?

Police criminelle. Inspecteur Valens et voici mon collègue Nick Véra, indiqua Scotty en présentant son badge tandis que son partenaire en faisait de même, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous vis-à-vis de Gina Scott.

Pénible affaire… Je sortais tout juste de mon internat. Gina était la toute première patiente dont j'avais la charge…

Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous voudrions vous parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, demanda Scotty.

Acquiesçant d'un bref hochement de tête, le spécialiste les mena dans son bureau.

En quoi puis-je vous aider messieurs ?

Demanda Eric Cooper en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en cuir, invitant Nick et Scotty à s'asseoir d'un revers de la main. Les deux hommes obtempérèrent et sortirent leur carnet de leur veston.

Dites donc, vous avez un bureau plutôt coquet… Commenta Véra en parcourant d'un œil expert l'ensemble de la pièce. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la provenance de ces meubles de style français ?

Je constate que vous êtes un fin connaisseur, inspecteur Véra.

Suffisamment pour savoir que ce genre de mobilier coûte une petite fortune sur le marché. Très difficile à acquérir, même pour un spécialiste de votre envergure.

Si vous tenez à le savoir, ce sont des cadeaux que m'ont offerts mes patients.

Vous avez là des gens très reconnaissants, docteur Cooper… Néanmoins, quelque chose me dit que vous ne me racontez pas toute la vérité…

A propos de quoi ?

Oh je l'ignore… Je dirais… Votre attirance pour les jeunes filles ?

Suggériez-vous que je serais un pédophile, inspecteur ? Déclara calmement le néphrologue, tout en se penchant sur son bureau.

Je n'insinue rien, j'interprète les preuves que j'ai en ma possession. Il s'avère que Gina Scott avait un journal intime, comme toutes les filles de son âge, continua l'agent. Une véritable source d'informations que renferme ce genre de cahier, n'est-ce pas Scotty ?

Je ne l'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, répondit en souriant son collègue, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme. On sait que Gina vous cite explicitement comme son amant.

Cette petite garce était consentante ! Explosa soudainement Francis Cooper, blême de colère.

Elle n'avait que quatorze ans. En tant que médecin, vous saviez parfaitement que la maturité sexuelle des jeunes filles est fixée à l'âge de 15 ans, répliqua froidement Scotty.

Le jeune inspecteur peinait à se contenir. L'idée de savoir qu'un adulte avait souillé le corps d'un mineur lui faisait horreur.

Elle vous a allumé n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps avez-vous résisté à la tentation ? Un jour ? Un mois ?

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Alors expliquez-vous ! Eclairez notre lanterne ! Explosa Valens sous le regard amusé de son coéquipier.

Décidément, ce petit lui plaisait. Pas étonnant que Lilly et lui constituaient une équipe de choc. Bien que complémentaires, les deux jeunes inspecteurs témoignaient toujours de cette fougue lors des interrogatoires, déstabilisant plus d'un suspect.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… A cette époque, j'étais en train de divorcer d'avec ma femme qui travaillait également au sein de cet hôpital. Gina était une jeune fille extrêmement mûre pour son âge, si attentive, si douce…

**Chapitre deuxième **

**Hôpital universitaire Thomas Jefferson, service d'oncologie, dix sept heures **

Pénétrant dans la chambre, Lilly s'arrêta net sen apercevant la forme allongée sur le lit. Bien que la pièce fût relativement peu éclairée à cause du mauvais temps qui venait de s'abattre sur Philadelphie, la jeune femme constata avec effroi les cernes noirs dessinées sous les yeux de sa cadette. Autrefois légèrement hâlée, sa peau était devenue d'un blanc cadavérique. Christina avait perdu du poids. Beaucoup de poids. Pour les médecins, la patiente n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Refoulant un sanglot, Rush s'avança en direction du fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité du lit et s'assit. Sa sœur dormait toujours, l'air serein. Le nourrisson commença à s'agiter. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, l'inspectrice sentit une odeur désagréable lui monter au nez et s'empressa de sortir de la salle. Lorsqu'elle revint au chevet de sa sœur dix minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'éveilla de sa léthargie.

Hey…

Salut…

Je suis venue te demander si tu accepterais de faire une petite balade avec moi…

J'ai une meilleure idée : pourquoi pas une course d'orientation dans ce superbe endroit ? En plus, il y a plein de médecins glamours qui, je suis certaine, seraient prêts à nous aider au moindre problème !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des sœurs Rush qui s'observaient en silence, avant que Christina ne détourne son regard. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels la malade ne cessait de fixer la fenêtre contre laquelle tambourinait une pluie fine, tandis que son aînée cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de plus en plus pesante, chacune des jeunes femmes ne voulant rompre le mutisme qui s'était installé entres elles. A chaque tentative qu'elles faisaient pour entamer une discussion, celle-ci se soldait toujours par une lutte fratricide. L'inspecteur Rush soupira et berça l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Christina et elle avaient tellement changé au cours de ces vingt-cinq dernières années. Non… En réalité, elle-même s'était éloignée de la seule personne qui lui témoignait encore un peu d'amour. Après son agression dans une des ruelles de Kensington, la jeune Lilly Rush s'était métamorphosée. Autrefois petite fille pleine de vie, elle avait commencé à traîner dans la rue, vivant ici et là de menus larcins, avant de sombrer dans la drogue. Elle le serait sans doute encore sans l'intervention de deux policiers. L'ayant récupéré à temps, les deux hommes s'étaient occupés d'elle, l'épaulant à chaque coups dur qui traversait son chemin. Will Jeffries et John Stillmann. Agée de quatorze ans, elle les avait qualifiés de poulets. A présent, elle côtoyait dans son travail ses « pères de substitution », grâce auxquels elle avait retrouvé le goût de vivre.

Lilly… Pourquoi es-tu ici exactement ?

Tu t'es effondrée sur le pallier de ma porte. Répondit calmement Rush en couchant le nourrisson dans le couffin. Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser là ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue que...

J'étais dans les parages encore en train de monter une fraude à la carte bancaire ?

Je t'en prie Chris, ne commence pas… Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer !

Très bien. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé du cancer qui me ronge ?

Rétorqua Christina d'une voix posée, mais d'où on pouvait percevoir une colère contenue. Lilly resta pensive durant quelques instants, puis prit la main de sa sœur.

Ecoute Chris, il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec toi la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues.

Tu m'as complètement jetée de ta vie oui !

Et si tu te décidais enfin à grandir, je n'aurais pas eu à réparer tes satanées conneries !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu le sais très bien !

Après toutes ces années, tu m'en veux encore pour Patrick ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te supplie de me pardonner ?

Il ne s'agit pas de Patrick Chris, mais de Scotty ! Tu es très loin d'imaginer ce qu'il a subi après ton départ. Tu l'as quitté au plus mauvais moment ! Rétorqua Lilly d'un ton glacial.

Et voilà. Elle avait encore tout gâché. Elle qui d'habitude parvenait à rester calme en toute circonstance, elle s'énervait à chaque fois contre sa sœur. Christina quant-à elle, observait malicieusement Lilly, laquelle ne sut comment interpréter le sourire en coin que sa cadette lui adressait.

Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

Scotty ?

Non le Président !

Oui !

Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté dans ce cas là ? Et ne mets surtout pas en cause tes fraudes à la carte bancaire : il t'aurait aidé à résoudre tes problèmes avec le FBI !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Ma sœur est sans doute l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs qui soit capable de résoudre de vieilles affaires criminelles, mais en ce qui concerne les rapports humains… Christina marqua une courte pose. Je suis partie car Scotty n'était pas seul.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu débloque ma parole ? Insinuerais-tu que… ?

Je n'insinue rien, je constate !

Nous ne sommes que des collègues, rien de plus !

Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux me faire croire que tes petites crises de jalousies n'ont aucun rapport avec lui ?

Et puis merde ! Tu n'as qu'à penser ce que tu veux ! Déclara Lilly en rassemblant nerveusement ses affaires.

C'est gentil de ta part de laisser la mourante que je suis…

Christina s'interrompit, prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, tandis qu'elle portait une main vers sa gorge. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer malgré le tuyau d'oxygène. Paniquant pendant près d'un quart de seconde, Lilly se reprit rapidement et tourna le bouton de la bonbonne qui se trouvait près du lit.

Calme-toi, Chris… Respire profondément… C'est ça…

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune inspectrice. Même si sa sœur et elle n'avaient jamais été complices, elle refusait de la perdre de cette manière. Pas maintenant où toutes deux venaient de se réconcilier. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle ainsi sur elle ? Ellen s'en était allée six mois auparavant. Avant elle, sa mère avait été terrassée par un cancer du sein foudroyant A présent, la même maladie emportait sa sœur. Cette fois, celui-ci s'était attaqué aux poumons A croire que la mort avait décidé de supprimer toutes les filles Rush de cette terre. Refoulant un sanglot, Lilly passa la main dans les cheveux de sa cadette.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Mieux, merci… Lilly ?

Oui ?

Je veux réparer une erreur. Une erreur qui a coûté la vie à un enfant.

Explique-toi…

* * *

Flash Back

L'entrepôt était désert, du moins Christina le croyait-elle lorsqu'elle entendit au lointain un faible murmure. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en direction du bruit, celui-ci s'intensifiait jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive nettement un mélange de voix et de machines. Le spectacle qui s'ouvrit à elle la laissa sans voix. Prenant soin de se cacher derrières des caisses, la jeune femme aperçut une large tente transparente. Un homme tenait un scalpel. Se penchant au dessus d'un lit sur lequel se trouvait un enfant positionné sur le côté, il commença à pratiquer une incision au niveau du rein gauche du patient. Vêtus également en habits chirurgicaux, deux autres surveillaient les constances. Trois heures passèrent avant que des pas résonnèrent dans le hangar.

Alors doc, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Christina Rush tressaillit en reconnaissant le léger accent d'Alexeï. Celui-ci se positionnait devant le bloc opératoire de fortune, l'air passablement énervé.

Vous croyez peut-être qu'il est aisé de sortir un rein d'un corps humain aussi facilement ? Je vous prierai de patienter encore un peu.

Rétorqua le néphrologue en détournant un court moment son regard de l'écran pour le poser sur son interlocuteur. Les mains toujours plongées à l'intérieur du corps du jeune patient, le spécialiste tentait tant bien que mal de cautériser la seconde artère rénale. Soudain, le monitoring s'affola.

On est en train de le perdre ! Une ampoule d'adrénaline, plus vite que ça !

Inutile de parfaire votre travail, doc.

Le médecin observa le Russe. Celui-ci observait un sourire carnassier.

Il est hors de question que je laisse ce garçon dans cet état ! Le sermon d'Hippocrate m'empêche de consentir à votre requête.

Seriez-vous doté d'une conscience maintenant ? Ricana Koulianov. Je vous le répète : ne vous occupez plus de ce gosse et passez moi plutôt ce rognon en vitesse ! Mon client n'a pas que ça à faire !

Gronda le Russe en pointant un revolver sur le chirurgien, tandis que ce dernier s'empressait de mettre l'organe dans la glacière, avant de la lui donner.

Vous êtes un monstre !

Je me considère avant tout comme un homme d'affaires, docteur Johnson, et non pas comme un philanthrope. Ah une dernière chose…

Ajouta le soviétique en vidant le chargeur de son arme sur l'ensemble médicalisé sous le regard terrifié du témoin qui plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

… J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on discute mes ordres !

* * *

Estéban n'avait que dix ans. Il voulait aider sa famille… Il ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon… acheva Chris tristement.

Mais enfin, pourquoi te sens-tu responsable de la mort de cet enfant ?

Il… Il avait besoin d'argent et…

Continue, encouragea Lilly

Je… Je l'ai envoyé voir Alexeï… Qu'il avait peut-être une solution pour lui…

Mon Dieu, Chris ! Ne me dit pas qu'il lui a proposé de donner un de ses reins contre une somme d'argent !

Je ne pensais pas… Je ne savais pas…

Christina éclata en sanglots. Lilly s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Il fallait qu'elle se remettre au boulot de toute urgence. Dehors, un innocent risquait encore de se faire charcuter. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme ne perçoive de petits bruits derrière elle. Se retournant, elle aperçut l'infirmière qui lui faisait signe derrière la baie vitrée qu'il était temps de partir.

Il faut que je parte.

Non, reste encore un peu s'il te plaît !

Il se fait tard, et tu as besoin de repos. Si tu as le moindre souvenir de ce jour, n'hésite pas à m'appeler !

Attend ! Alexeï a reçu un coup de téléphone d'un dénommé Cooper. Il s'agit sûrement du client dont il parlait.

Très bien. Je vais tâcher de glaner quelques informations sur ce Cooper.

Lil ?

L'inspecteur Rush se retourna.

Je sais que je ne t'ai causé que des ennuis.

Arrête de te tourmenter Chris ! J'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Je n'ai jamais répondu présente lorsque tu avais besoin de moi.

**Lundi 11 décembre 2007, appartement n° 20, Samson Street **

Lilly Rush pénétra dans sa demeure, complètement essoufflée. Enervée aussi. Elle détestait les fêtes de Noël. Les gens devenaient de plus en plus agressifs au cours de cette période. Ce soir là, elle avait du se contenir pour ne pas crier après le vieil homme qui lui avait fait remarquer d'un ton désagréable qu'elle était dans l'obligation de lui céder sa place. La jeune femme avait bien aperçu qu'il se déplaçait difficilement. Elle aurait sans doute accepté si l'attitude du bonhomme n'avait pas été déplaisante. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire la sourde oreille, ce qui lui valut un formidable esclandre dans le métro. Le sénior avait rapidement cessé de râler, constatant que la jeune inspectrice ne rentrait pas dans son manège. Lilly rangea les quelques courses qu'elle venait de faire et s'empressa de monter au premier étage. Le nourrisson avait besoin d'être changé et nourri. Une heure plus tard, celui-ci dormait à poing fermé dans le berceau qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, à proximité du canapé dans lequel Lilly s'était confortablement installée. Dégustant un Madiran année 2003, elle se mit à réfléchir sur l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait. Depuis son retour à la criminelle voilà trois semaines, le meurtre de Gina Scott n'était toujours pas résolu. Pourtant, l'équipe ne manquait pas de suspects. Non, quelque chose clochait dans ce dossier. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve. Et vite. Finissant son verre de vin, Rush s'étira puis observa un instant le bébé. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Se levant précipitamment, elle s'approcha près du petit lit. Posant une main sur le ventre de sa nièce, Lilly poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bien que la mort de Christina l'affectait encore, elle se surprit à esquisser un sourire. La voilà qui paniquait comme une véritable mère ! Retournant sur son divan, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe que lui avait remise l'infirmière le lendemain de la mort de sa sœur. L'étui contenait une brève missive, datée du jour du décès de Chris, ainsi qu'une clé sur laquelle était gravé un numéro. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient encore dans la tête de l'inspectrice, lorsqu'elle prit le feuillet sur lequel étaient couchés les derniers mots de sa sœur. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le retentissement de la sonnette de son appartement, réveillant ainsi la petite fille qui se mit à pleurer. Jetant un œil à sa montre, Lilly vit que celle-ci indiquait vingt et une heures. Qui donc pouvait venir chez elle à une heure aussi tardive ? Rangeant précipitamment la lettre et la clé dans sa poche, elle prit sa nièce dans les bras. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée elle aperçut Scotty Valens, transi de froid. Dehors, la neige commençait à recouvrir entièrement les voitures. Elle se dégagea pour le laisser entrer.

Il fait déjà meilleur ! Déclara son collègue en se frottant les mains.

Scotty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Tu me vois tous les jours…

Lilly… Cesse ce petit jeu avec moi, je te connais !

Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Lilly en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, troublée par le regard de son ami. Je te préviens, je n'ai que du vin et du soda light ! Sinon, je peux te faire un cocktail sans alcool !

Va pour le vin ! Répondit le latino en s'installant dans le canapé et en jetant un coup d'œil au salon. Ma parole, tu as refais toute la déco ?

Un chantage de ma psy, ironisa l'inspectrice en tendant un verre à pied à son coéquipier.

Déposant l'enfant qui s'était de nouveau endormi, elle retourna à la cuisine avant de s'installer face à son collègue.

Scotty, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit en entrant chez toi.

Cesse donc te t'inquiéter pour si peu ! Je t'assure que je vais bien !

Menteuse ! Je t'ai vu t'effondrer sur le balcon. Tu as repris beaucoup trop tôt… Tu ferais mieux de prendre le reste de tes congés.

Il en est hors de question…

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Valens secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

J'ai vraiment besoin de travailler Scotty !

Non ! Dis plutôt que tu te réfugie derrière le boulot pour oublier la mort de Chris ! Rectifia doucement son ami. Mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement dissimuler ta peine, Lilly ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu devras faire ton deuil un jour ou l'autre…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lilly que son équipier essuya d'un revers de la main. Ce geste bouleversa Rush qui se recula. Elle ressentait à la fois de la peur et du désir au plus profond d'elle-même. Serait-il donc possible que sa sœur eut raison à son égard ? Qu'elle n'éprouvait plus que de la simple amitié envers son ami ?

Lily… Excuse-moi… Je n'aurais pas du…

Non, c'est de ma faute ! Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Ce que je veux vraiment…

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, n'osant plus se regarder. Un long moment passa avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à relancer la discussion.

Tu continue à faire des cauchemars ?

Disons qu'ils se sont estompés depuis que Lynne est entrée dans ma vie !

Les joies de la maternité, Lil !

Rush et Valens se dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, ignorant le temps qui s'écoulait. Scotty adorait passer du temps avec sa coéquipière. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il s'était demandé combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir face à cette femme au caractère aussi trempé que le sien. La rivalité entre les deux collègues s'était rapidement muée en un profond respect au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître. Mais depuis peu, le latino sentait que ses sentiments envers sa collègue devenaient de plus en plus forts, comme si… Scotty Valens refusa cette éventualité. Vie sentimentale et vie privée ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de Lilly. Il avait mis du temps à gagner sa confiance. S'il s'engageait dans cette voie, c'est bien plus qu'une coéquipière qu'il perdrait. Il perdrait sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.

Quoi ?

Je ferais mieux de partir, fit Scotty en se levant précipitamment, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Rush.

Tu as vu l'heure ? Non, tu ferais mieux de rester ici, ce serais plus prudent et je me sentirais plus tranquille.

Tu es crevée et on risque d'avoir une journée chargée. Je préfère te laisser.

De toute façon, je risque de ne pas m'endormir tout de suite, indiqua la jeune femme en montrant le bébé. Ne m'oblige pas à employer les menottes pour te contraindre à rester ici !

Scotty obtempéra d'un air las. A quoi bon discuter avec une tête de mule telle que Lilly Rush ? D'un sourire victorieux, la jeune femme contourna le canapé et se dirigea vers le petit meuble qui s'y trouvait adossé avant d'en ressortir une épaisse couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller, qu'elle s'empressa de remettre à son invité.

Tiens, pour que tu ne meures pas froid ! Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le super partenaire que tu es totalement frigorifié quand je me lèverais !

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi !

Lilly sourit à ces dernières paroles et allait prendre sa nièce dans ses bras quand Valens l'en empêcha.

Lynne risque de te réveiller toutes les trois heures, protesta Lilly, et….

Ecoute, je crois que je me suis suffisamment imposé ce soir, la coupa Scotty d'une voix ferme mais douce. Le moindre que je puisse faire, c'est de m'occuper de ta nièce. Même les mères ont parfois besoin de repos, ce qui est ton cas Lil. Alors file te coucher !

Très bien, j'abandonne ! Mais ne te plains pas demain si tu n'as pas le succès escompté auprès de la gente féminine !

Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Le latino leva les eux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle était tellement observatrice que ça en devenait lassant. La jeune femme commença à monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Hey… Merci d'être toujours là !

Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Lil. Tu sais très bien que je serais près de toi quoi qu'il arrive !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'adresser à son coéquipier un regard qui se voulait outré. Mais en observant de plus près, on pouvait voir que ses yeux pétillaient. Après tout, ce n'étais pas tous les jours que quelqu'un lui disait ce genre de mot. Scotty, quant-à lui, ne disait plus rien, ne sachant interpréter le silence de sa partenaire. Tous les deux s'observèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Lilly décida de rompre le mutisme qui s'était instauré et revint en direction de son ami, la démarche féline.

Tu ne serais pas en train de me draguer, Valens ?

S'il en avait été le cas, ça ferais longtemps que tu aurais la bague au doigt Rush !

Vraiment ?

Rétorqua Lilly en fixant intensément Scotty de ses yeux bleus aciers. Ce dernier soutint son regard, non sans difficulté tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Tu crois me faire peur ?

Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire !

Lil ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On…

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme. A son contact, il ressentit un violent frisson le parcourir. Il caressa machinalement la joue de sa partenaire, qui ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien en cet instant, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'arrête. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le visage de Scotty ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Lilly étouffa un juron tandis que son compagnon se redressait, l'air soulagé.

Oui ma puce, je vais te changer ! Calme toi, chut…

Lilly tenait à présent la petite fille dans ses bras et tentait de la calmer tant bien que mal, tout en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage, suivie de près par Scotty.

Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Non je pense que ça ira ! Mais si tu veux vraiment dormir, tu ferais mieux de t'installer dans ma chambre ! J'ai été stupide de ne pas te la proposer tout à l'heure !

Lilly…

Tu as du mal à te lever tôt !

Mais c'est toi qui a d'avantage besoin de repos, la coupa t-il. On a bien raison de dire qu'après le personnel médical, les flics les plus mauvais patients. J'aimerai juste savoir où tu mets les couches de ta nièce.

Lyne a une peau très sensible, les couches sont donc prohibées dans cette maison. Néanmoins, tu penses t'en tirer avec ça ? répondit en souriant Lilly en extirpant un lange du placard de la salle de bain.

Tu me lances un défi ? Très bien, je l'accepte !

Tu n'y arriveras pas, Valens !

C'est ça, moques toi de moi ! Je te parie que je parviens à langer cette jolie môme en quelques secondes… Répliqua Scotty en apercevant dans le miroir une Lilly Rush sceptique, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient de nouveau dans le salon. Confortablement assise au fond de son canapé, Rush regardait avec tendresse le nourrisson qui avalait goulument son biberon, tout en chantonnant.

Que fredonnes-tu ?

« Annachie Gordon », une vieille complainte irlandaise que me chantait la directrice de la DASS quand je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette chanson m'a toujours apaisée… Hey ! Tu as enfin fini petite gourmande ?

Pour toute réponse, Lyne émit un petit gazouillis de contentement, tandis que Lilly la calait sur son épaule et lui massait doucement le dos.

J'ignorais tes talents naturels pour les enfants…

Oui, les femmes appellent ceci généralement l'instinct maternel !

Ironisa l'inspectrice. Valens éclata de rire et observa sa partenaire marcher de long en large dans le salon. Même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, celle-ci commençait à montrer des signes évidents d'énervement et de sommeil. Décidant de l'aider, il se planta devant la jeune femme, qui manqua de peu lui rentrer dedans.

Donne la moi… J'ai une méthode infaillible pour faire roter les bébés !

Je demande à voir ça !

Tu ne me crois pas ?

Ce n'est pas le problème, mais… Si tu mets autant de temps à lui faire faire son rot que lorsque tu l'as changée, je vais me régaler !

Observe et apprend inspecteur Rush, je ne te le montrerai pas deux fois !

Mais fais donc…

La petite fille atterrit en douceur dans les bras du jeune homme qui la positionna comme l'avait précédemment fait sa collègue. Mais contrairement à elle, il fit lentement remonter les pieds de l'enfant et recommença l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire. Lilly, quant-à elle, avait regagné le sofa.

Allez, Lyne, démontre à ta tante qu'oncle Scotty peut très bien s'occuper des enfants lui aussi, murmura t'il.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Déposant délicatement le nourrisson dans son couffin, Scotty revint s'installer auprès de Lilly, l'air triomphal.

Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ?

Arrête ton sourire narquois, Valens ! J'avais fais le plus gros du travail !

Tu ne veux jamais reconnaître tes torts, c'est dingue !

Quant-à toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pavaner comme un paon chaque fois que tu parviens à réaliser quelque chose !

Hey ! Je te signale que tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot !

Faussement outrée, Lilly donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'une vie de famille, je trouve que tu excellerais dans ce domaine. Tu ferais un père génial, déclara malicieusement Rush.

Je n'ai jamais dit… que… que… je ne… que je ne souhaitais pas m'engager et fonder une famille ! Bredouilla le jeune homme soudain mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, si je me rappelle bien… rétorqua Lilly en fouillant dans sa mémoire, tu avais souligné que le mariage « n'est pas vraiment un truc pour nous ».

Scotty demeura silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant comment interpréter les remarques de sa coéquipière. D'habitude, il lui était extrêmement aisé de lire dans l'esprit des gens. Lilly au contraire, lui occasionnait une certaine difficulté. Bien qu'il la côtoyait depuis six ans, il ne parvenait toujours pas à la cerner réellement. Froide, mystérieuse, obstinée, fragile... Et à présent, une nouvelle Lilly venait d'apparaître. Une Lilly plus enjouée, plus taquine qu'à l'ordinaire mais aussi… beaucoup plus attrayante. Bref, Scotty ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Sentant brusquement un poids sur épaule, il tourna la tête et aperçut Lilly, endormie. Le jeune homme se décala légèrement, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et ramena la couverture sur eux. Il la contempla durant plusieurs minutes, avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

**Mardi 12 décembre, refuge de St Andrew, Sherbrook Boulevard **

Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, Andrew Johnson sortit du foyer d'hébergement pour sans domiciles fixes qui l'avait accueilli la nuit précédente. Emettant un grognement de douleur, il passa la main sur son ventre endolori. Tout cela à cause d'une montre en or et du vieux pardessus doublé en laine, uniques biens qu'il possédait encore depuis son retour d'Irak. Engagé volontaire âgé de vingt sept ans, il était revenu six mois plus tard chez l'Oncle Sam, avec une jambe en moins. Comme une majorité de ses frères d'armes, il s'était retrouvé à la rue, sans la moindre reconnaissance de ses concitoyens et de son gouvernement. Le jeune homme observa ses mains un instants. Celles-ci portaient encore les traces du combat qu'il avait mené hier soir envers l'homme qui était parvenu à lui soustraire sa montre, non sans difficulté. Ce type de comportement s'avérait extrêmement courant dans les centres d'accueil. Il détestait vraiment ces endroits. Mais où donc s'abriter quand le froid rigoureux tuait bon nombre de ses compagnons d'infortune qui refusaient de venir dans les refuges, par peur d'être agressés ? L'ancien militaire poussa un soupir de découragement. Il allait devoir de nouveau défendre sa croûte contre d'autres qui chercheraient sans doute à s'approprier son cache-misère. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le gargouillement de son estomac. Repliant sur lui le long manteau, il enfila son bonnet et ses mitaines trouées avant de prendre les béquilles, posées contre la porte. Fouillant ses poches, il parvint déloger un peu de monnaie. Trois dollars et soixante quinze cents. Juste de quoi s'offrir l'unique repas de la journée. Descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Sherbrook boulevard, il tourna sur la droite pour s'engager sur Marshall road, avant de poursuivre son chemin sur Gilpin road. Bien que l'hiver ne ferait son apparition officielle d'ici une dizaine de jour, les rues de Philadelphie étaient déjà recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige qui craquelait sous les pas du mendiant. Bien qu'il n'avait plus de chez lui à proprement parler, Andrew Johnson continuait d'aimer la saison hivernale. Peut-être parce que la ville la plus meurtrière des Etats-Unis semblait vouloir abandonner toute trace de violence devant dame nature. Optant pour un raccourci, le jeune homme s'engagea tant bien que mal à travers une ruelle, qui n'avait pas encore été dégagée par les services municipaux. Sept heures sonnèrent au clocher de Sainte Catherine quand une bonne odeur de pain chaud vint chatouiller les narines du jeune homme, qui esquissa un petit sourire. Le Starbuck, ne se trouvait plus qu'à trois pâtées de maisons. Virevoltant à gauche, Johnson déboucha sur une rue piétonne. L'endroit était désert. Enfin, presque. Seule une Chevrolet de couleur noire y était stationnée, le coffre ouvert. A une centaine de mètres de la voiture, un homme était affairé à déposer quelque chose dans la benne à ordure qui se trouvait devant le No Name, un petit pub où venait Andrew lorsqu'il était étudiant. Croisant l'espace d'une seconde le regard de l'inconnu, le clochard ressentit un profond malaise l'envahir soudainement. Accélérant le pas, il s'engouffra dans la première contre-allée et se retrouva vingt minutes plus tard devant le Starbuck, qui comme à son habitude, était déjà bondé de monde. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin devant le comptoir, il commanda un grand café noir sucré au lait ainsi qu'un donnut fourré au chocolat. Certes, ce maigre repas n'allait pas lui tenir longtemps au ventre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Après avoir donné les trois dollars dix cents qu'il devait au vendeur, il s'empressa de sortir du magasin et alla s'installer sur un banc, situé à vingt mètres de là. Bien que le jour ne fût pas encore levé, des milliers de personnes commençaient à affubler sur Church Ln. A peine levés, ces derniers étaient déjà stressés. A les voir, ils n'auraient pas hésité à marcher les uns sur les autres s'ils en avaient eu la moindre occasion. Cependant, l'esprit d'Andrew Jonhson était ailleurs. Ou plutôt vers l'étrange personnage qu'il avait vu sur Radbourn road. Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à repartir en direction de l'endroit où il avait vu l'homme mystérieux. Quand Andrew Johnson arriva sur la rue piétonne, la voiture avait disparue. Les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient leur apparition lorsque le sans domicile fixe crut percevoir un bout de tapis aux motifs orientaux dépasser de la benne à ordure. Franchement, il fallait être vraiment fou pour se débarrasser de ce genre de décoration pensa le jeune homme en s'approchant. Ce n'était pas un tapis, mais deux, qui se trouvaient dans l'énorme poubelle. Il sauta dans le dépotoir afin de récupérer ces bijoux. Avec un peu de chance, ceux-ci seraient suffisamment grands pour lui servir. Il parvint à les sortir non sans difficulté. Il ne les pensait pas aussi lourds. S'extirpant du vidoir, il entreprit d'en dérouler un, afin d'en mesurer la grandeur. L'ancien soldat resta sans voix, le sang glacé, lorsqu'il découvrit l'intérieur du tapis.

**Appartement n°20, Samson Street, une heure plus tard **

Lilly Rush sortit de son sommeil, réveillée par les pleurs incessants du nourrisson. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Il lui semblait de plus en plus difficile de s'occuper de sa nièce, avec les horaires de boulot qu'elle effectuait. Et la soirée d'hier avec Scotty n'arrangeait rien. Dire que des mères célibataires comme Kat, sa collègue depuis maintenant trois ans, arrivaient sans problème à concilier vie professionnelle et familiale, alors pourquoi pas elle ? D'un air las, elle se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son coéquipier et sortit Lynne de son berceau.

Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous deux d'aller se pomponner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, la petite fille se mit à gesticuler et à hurler à pleins poumons de plus bel. Je sais maintenant pourquoi certains parents commettent des infanticides ironisa mentalement l'inspectrice tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de grimper les escaliers, sous le regard à la fois attendri et espiègle de Scotty Valens qui venait de s'éveiller à son tour. Vingt minutes plus tard, Lilly faisait son apparition dans le salon, Lynne confortablement installée entre ses bras, lorsqu'elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de café et de pain chaud qui provenaient de la cuisine. Se dirigeant vers la pièce, elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et observa son ami.

Je pense que tu ne devrais pas prendre tes aises aussi facilement !

Fit Lilly, en guise de bonjour, avant d'adresser un petit « traîtres ! » dans un murmure à peine perceptible à l'adresse de ses chats, qui vinrent se frotter contre elle, avant de se pencher finalement vers eux afin de caresser leur pelage soyeux. En entendant la voix de sa partenaire, Valens émit un petit rire, mais ne se retourna pas, occupé à surveiller les œufs brouillés et le bacon.

Et pourrais-je en connaître la raison ?

Je pourrais bien t'employer comme homme à tout faire ! Lui répondit-elle, en venant s'installer confortablement sur une chaise.

Je ne dirais pas non : mon niveau financier est toujours au plus juste quand arrive la fin du mois !

Je t'avais prévenue, pourtant ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on traîne toujours avec Nick et Will.

Oui, chérie !

Scotty se mordit les lèvres mais trop tard. Depuis le suicide d'Elisa, il n'aurait jamais cru les redire un jour et pourtant, ces deux petits mots étaient sortis le tout naturellement possible. Le jeune homme fixa son attention sur le petit déjeuner qui commençait à griller et éteignit promptement le feu, n'osant regarder en direction de sa coéquipière. Lilly, de son côté, restait pétrifiée de surprise.

Ecoute Scotty… Commença la jeune femme en rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis cinq minutes. Il serait préférable d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir.

Lilly manqua une pause, puis reprit d'une voix plus posée.

Nous n'aurions jamais du commettre cette erreur…

Quoi ? Céder à un moment de faiblesse ? la coupa le latino, en fixant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de son amie, qui détourna son regard. Lilly, tout le monde fait des erreurs : après tout, nous ne sommes que des êtres humains !

Qui s'avèrent être des collègues de travail.

J'aurais pourtant pensé que nous étions plus que de simples coéquipiers ! Ironisa Scotty en éteignant le feu et en retirant la poêle.

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là ! Répondit Lilly, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

De quoi as-tu peur, Lilly ?

Valens observa sa partenaire, laquelle resta bouche bée un court instant, avant de se précipiter hors de la cuisine. Le jeune homme la suivit, déterminé à poursuivre cette conversation. Lorsqu'il déboula dans le salon, cette dernière installait sa nièce dans son siège. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle boucla la ceinture du bébé et décida de faire face à Scotty.

Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aimerai seulement comprendre Lil : tu me dis que tu as peur de finir ta vie toute seule et à chaque fois qu'un homme commence à s'intéresser à toi, tu le fuis comme la peste !

Cesse ta psychologie sur moi, ça ne marche pas !

Pourquoi t'énerves-tu alors ?

L'inspectrice poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle perçut la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable. Elle s'éloigna un instant et s'empressa de décrocher, sous l'air exaspéré de son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entreprit de composer un numéro.

Madame Antonelli, Lilly Rush à l'appareil ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger de si bonne heure, mais est-ce que je pourrais vous confier Lynne plus tôt aujourd'hui ?… Ah, un membre de votre famille viens de décéder ?… Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je vais me débrouiller… Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin… Veillez accepter mes sincères condoléances… Au revoir !

La jeune femme éteignit son téléphone. La nounou se trouvait dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de la petite fille, et il fallait qu'elle parte de toute urgence pour le boulot.

Et merde ! Lâcha-telle dans un souffle.

Il y a un problème ?

Lilly se retourna vers son coéquipier.

La femme qui garde habituellement Lynne vient de perdre sa fille unique dans un accident de voiture, et je viens de recevoir un coup de fil du chef, déclara-t-elle nerveusement. On vient de retrouver deux cadavres qui pourraient avoir un lien avec notre affaire.

Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait veiller sur ta nièce ?

Non. Quand aux crèches, elles sont surchargées !

Dans ce cas là, tu pourrais peut-être l'emmener au bureau.

Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Nick assure la permanence depuis maintenant une bonne heure, répliqua calmement Scotty en consultant sa montre. Si je me souviens bien, il a déjà pris soin d'un nourrisson !

La jeune femme demeura pensive. Nick Véra accepterait certainement de lui rendre ce petit service, mais cette faveur ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Très bien : allons déposer Lynne au bureau ! Rétorqua Rush, l'air résigné, avant de reprendre. J'espère toutefois que Nick ne me demandera pas de contrepartie !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Que si je plonge, je t'entraîne avec moi !

Le latino fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où sa partenaire voulait en venir. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant la scène de crime, entourée comme à l'accoutumée par un attroupement de badauds. Ils s'observèrent sans dire un mot, chacun lisant dans les pensées de l'autre, et franchirent le périmètre de sécurité où les attendaient John Stillmann et Will Jeffries.

J'ignorais qu'il vous fallait autant de temps pour traverser la ville.

Signala leur patron d'un air désapprobateur, tout en tendant un gobelet remplit de café aux inspecteurs qui le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête, tandis que Will esquissait un petit sourire.

La nourrice de Lynne n'a pu la prendre aujourd'hui, répondit Lilly, et je me suis trouvée dans l'obligation de la confier à Nick.

Vous savez ce qu'il risque de vous en coûter, Lilly.

Rush préféra ignorer la remarque de son supérieur, sous le regard inquisiteur de son partenaire, et but une gorgée du précieux liquide, avant de reprendre.

Que sait-on des victimes ?

Malheureusement, pas grand-chose : juste qu'il s'agit de deux enfants âgés d'environ de huit à dix ans. Le premier est un afro-américain et le second, de type hispanique.

Répondit le chef du service des affaires non classées en entraînant ses subalternes en direction de deux corps, que l'équipe médico-légale avait recouvert d'un drap en attendant de les placer dans un sac mortuaire, et souleva le bout de tissu.

Des gamins issus des classes sociales les plus défavorisées, indiqua Scotty en soupirant longuement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont sur le visage ? On dirait des morsures, indiqua Rush en pointant des traces sur le visage.

Exact… reprit Stillmann. Sans doute provoquées par des rats, mais ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Le plus intéressant se situe plutôt au niveau intercostal.

Les inspecteurs Rush et Valens s'accroupirent et examinèrent les cadavres pendant un instant. Les jeunes défunts dont les corps nus montraient un état de rigidité cadavérique assez avancé, ne présentaient aucun signe de violence physique, à l'exception d'une fente béante apparaissant sur un côté de leur flanc. L'incision avait été réalisée nettement. Les policiers demeuraient perplexes. D'habitude, ce type de lésion s'avérait beaucoup plus ensanglantée.

Qui a découvert les corps ? Demanda Lilly, d'un ton qui se voulait professionnel, mais dont la voix était trahie par une forte émotion.

Un sans domicile fixe du nom d'Andrew Johnson. Véra et Miller l'ont emmené au poste afin de prendre sa déposition.

Connait-on l'heure de la mort ?

Impossible à définir à cause de l'hiver. On en saura plus lors de l'autopsie, mais d'après les premières conclusions du légiste, il semble que celle-ci remonte entre six et douze heures.

Que sait-on de la cause du décès ? Interrogea à son tour Scotty en déglutissant avec peine.

D'après les premières constatations du médecin légiste, répondit Will en consultant son carnet de note, la mort serait due à une importante hémorragie à la suite du prélèvement d'un des reins.

C'est étrange, soupira murmura Rush. Dans ce genre de crime, les victimes ont souvent leurs deux organes extraits de leurs corps.

Sauf s'il s'agit de sortir de la misère, rétorqua son coéquipier en recouvrant la dépouille. La plupart du temps, ce sont des personnes se trouvant dans un état d'extrême pauvreté qui acceptent de se faire charcuter contre de l'argent. Il faudrait chercher du côté du marché noir.

Vous avez sans doute raison Scotty, acquiesça son directeur, mais je doute que nous récoltions beaucoup de témoignages, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit principalement d'immigrants clandestins.

J'ai encore des contacts avec d'anciens indics du temps où je travaillais au stups. Peut-être ont-ils entendus quelque chose sur cette affaire.

Chef, vous semblez oublier que ce genre de trafic se fait essentiellement pour le compte de familles riches qui acceptent de payer au prix fort un organe qui sauvera la vie de l'un des leurs sans passer par la liste d'attente des greffes, appuya Lilly.

Et en parlant de ménages aisés… Ajouta Jeffries.

Les quatre policiers de la criminelle s'observèrent sans un mot. Leurs pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers le couple qu'ils venaient d'interroger quelques semaines auparavant, et qui dans un but qui leur échappait encore, n'avaient pas hésité à leur cacher des éléments assez importants. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que Rush et Valens se chargeraient d'approfondir les questions qui leur martelaient l'esprit, tandis que les plus anciens rejoignaient le central, afin de voir si la déposition du mendiant avait donné quelques résultats permettant de faire avancer l'enquête. Sur le trajet qui les menaient vers le domicile des parents de Gina Scott, les inspecteurs Rush et Valens restèrent silencieux, chacun repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, la jeune femme regardait la neige tomber doucement. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait ignorer que ses sentiments envers son coéquipier n'avaient cessé d'évoluer au cours de ces dernières années, mais qu'adviendrait-il si tous les deux s'engageaient dans cette voie ? Si le lieutenant Stillmann leur portait à tous deux un intérêt plus que professionnel, il ne leur permettrait sûrement pas de continuer à travailler ensemble, bien qu'ils constituent une équipe hors pair. De son côté, Scotty pestait intérieurement contre les aléas de la circulation. Ou plutôt se donnait-il cette excuse. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa collègue l'avait profondément chamboulé. Depuis la mort d'Elisa, il s'était refusé tout attachement envers une autre femme, se contentant d'accumuler les aventures sans lendemains et de préférence avec des partenaires sans attache. Il avait évité les relations avec des mères célibataires, car la plupart d'entres elles recherchaient désespérément un père pour leurs enfants. Etrangement, le fait que Lilly soit devenue maman lui avait apporté un tout autre point de vue. Comme s'il se sentait près à mener une vie plus stable. Mais comment abaisser la forteresse que Lil avait constitué pendant de si longues années ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir une foi aveugle en lui ? Le latino sortit de son mutisme.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour noël ?

Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

Eh bien… J'aurai besoin que tu me rendre un service un peu particulier… Répondit Scotty un peu embarrassé avant de reprendre d'une voix précipité : … enfin si tu es d'accord, bien entendu !

Rush fronça les sourcils. Lorsque l'un de ses collègues lui posait ce genre de question, elle se trouvait le plus souvent embarquée dans des situations les plus cocasses. Se redressant sur son siège, elle fixa son attention sur son ami et lui demanda d'un air soupçonneux.

De quel genre de service s'agit-il exactement ?

Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner dans ma famille pour les fêtes ?

Scotty…

Laisse-moi t'expliquer, la coupa-t-il. Lors des réunions familiales, ma mère et ma tante cherchent toujours à me caser. Cette année, je n'ai pas du tout envie que le même manège recommence ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux, tu pourras enfin goûter à un semblant de vacances !

Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je refusais d'en prendre ?

J'en ai une vague idée. Mais sache une chose Lil : il faut apprendre à décompresser, quelque fois. Je me demande bien pourquoi je te charriais tant lorsque tu sortais avec ton procureur : au moins lui parvenais à te sortir de ta tanière !

Vraiment très drôle, Valens ! Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Ton humour est vraiment ravageur !

Valens ne répondit pas. Ils étaient parvenus à destination. Sortant du véhicule, les policiers se dirigèrent vers une maison entièrement recouverte de décorations de noël et toquèrent à la porte. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre. Une femme d'une cinquante d'année, le visage creusé par la douleur du deuil qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire vint leur ouvrir.

Madame Scott ? Nous avons de nouvelles questions à vous poser, annonça Valens d'une voix sombre tandis qu'elle s'effaçait afin de laisser entrer les jeunes gens.

**Quartier général de la police criminelle de Philadelphie, section des affaires non classées, dix heures quarante-cinq **

Depuis maintenant une heure, le lieutenant Stillmann et ses hommes tentaient d'établir un lien entre l'affaire Gina Scott et le portrait robot qui se trouvait maintenant sur le tableau en plexiglas, dont Andrew Johnson leur avait procuré de mémoire. Sitôt le travail du dessinateur de la police terminé, les inspecteurs avaient scanné l'image et l'avait comparé aux nombreuses bases de données reliant chaque organismes du territoire. La réponde n'avait pas tardé. L'inconnu que le jeune vétéran avait entre-aperçu s'appelait Alexeï Koulianov, et était surveillé par l'ATF. Le Russe était en effet bien connu du service fédéral pour importer illégalement des armes dans le pays. Alors, pourquoi trempait-il dans le trafic d'organes ? Voilà la dernière interrogation à laquelle il leur fallait répondre.

Chef !

Stillmann fut tiré de sa réflexion par l'inspecteur Miller qui se précipita dans le bureau de son supérieur, le journal de Gina Scott en main. Elle le déposa devant lui, l'air victorieux, tandis que ses collègues s'empressaient de les rejoindre.

Il ne s'est pas contenté de coucher avec sa patiente, il a fallu qu'il s'envoie sa mère ! Annonça Kat en s'asseyant face à son patron.

Un vrai bourreau des cœurs ! Constata Jeffries.

Et ce n'est pas tout : il semble que notre victime ait surpris une conversation entre sa mère et une autre personne et qui concernait un retrait de 300 000 dollars du compte courant de la famille.

Au profit de Cooper ? Demanda le chef des affaires non classées. Kat approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Il semble que le professeur ait été frappé de la maladie d'Alzheimer, lorsque Scotty et moi sommes venus le voir ! Souligna Véra d'un air goguenard.

Faisons-nous venir Cooper ? S'informa Jeffries.

Non, informez Scotty et Lilly de nos dernières trouvailles et dites leur d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher médecin. L'hôpital se trouve sur leur route ! Répondit Stillmann. Quand aux autres, continuez à chercher ! Peut-être trouverons-nous enfin l'indice qui permettra de rassembler les différentes pièces du puzzle.

**Au même moment, domicile des Scott, 480 Larchwood Avenue **

La sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone portable interrompit l'interrogatoire des deux inspecteurs, les obligeant à regarder leur appareil respectif qui se trouvait à leur ceinture. Voyant qu'il s'agissait du sien, Scotty s'empressa de décrocher et s'éloigna quelques instants tandis que sa coéquipière continuait l'entretien de la femme. Au bout du fil, Will Jeffries informait le jeune homme des dernières avancées de l'enquête. Il rejoignit les deux femmes dix minutes plus tard. S'asseyant auprès de Rush, il fixa son attention sur Loreen Scott. Il demeura silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de demander d'une voix calme.

Pourquoi nous avoir caché que vous aviez une relation intime avec le médecin qui suivait votre fille ?

Que… Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

Constatant que le latino ne répondrait pas, la femme reprit une tasse de café et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Ce n'était… Ce n'était pas une relation ! S'écria-t-elle violemment, avant de reprendre, d'un ton saccadé. Il s'agissait… plutôt d'une pression qu'il a exercé sur moi… Que j'ai… Que j'ai du accepter… pour… Pour sauver Caitleen !

Prenez-votre temps, madame Scott.

Le témoin prit une grande inspiration, et commença d'une voix faible.

Cela s'est passé le 13 décembre 1998...

* * *

Flash back

Loreen Scott frappait de toutes ses forces contre le distributeur de boisson qui venait de lui avaler plusieurs pièces de monnaie et refusait toujours de lui servir le café sans goût qu'elle demandait. La femme de quarante deux ans s'effondra en pleurs le long de la machine et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Bien que son mari et elle vivaient dans une situation plus que confortable, ils ne parvenaient pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt perdre leur fille unique. Malgré l'argent qu'ils possédaient, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, devant se contenter d'attendre un donneur potentiel. Mais les résultats de Gina s'annonçaient alarmants. Selon les estimations des médecins, la fillette n'en avait plus que pour six mois à vivre si elle ne recevait pas très vite une greffe.

Madame Scott ?

L'intéressée essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage et releva la tête. Le néphrologue lui faisait face.

Docteur Cooper ?

J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Si nous passions à mon bureau en attendant que Gina finisse ces examens ?

Bien sûr !

Dès qu'elle eut franchit le perron, la mère de la patiente perçut un cliquetis et se retourna, remarquant le spécialiste qui retirait une clef avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa blouse, et de se diriger vers elle. Elle se mit à reculer mais ne fut pas assez rapide, Cooper la poussant jusqu'au mur et commençant à la déshabiller tout en l'embrassant.

Mais que faites-vous ?

J'ai le moyen d'accélérer la procédure en ce qui concerne votre fille, Loreen… Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci, avant de rajouter : … mais il va falloir faire preuve de bonne volonté si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dite !

Que… Que voulez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, le toubib arracha ce qui lui restait de vêtements et la couvrit de baisers tout en l'attirant jusqu'à lui avec brusquerie. Comme il s'y attendait, Loreen Scott se laissa faire. Le peu d'étincelle de vie qui brillait autrefois dans son regard s'éteignit alors qu'il la prenait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il en a finit avec moi, acheva-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, il m'a communiqué le numéro d'un homme qui pouvait… trouver un rein pour Gina ! Malheureusement, cela n'a servi à rien… Ma fille est tout de même morte ! Acheva-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Vous souvenez-vous du nom de la personne chargée de se procurer de l'organe ? Demanda doucement Lilly, tandis que son coéquipier achevait de transcrire le récit de leur hôtesse.

Je suis désolée, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à me rappeler les patronymes… Mais… Mais je sais qu'il était d'origine étrangère… Russe, je crois ! Non, j'en suis sûre !

Penseriez-vous être capable de le reconnaître si on vous montrait quelques photographies ?

Je n'ai jamais oublié un tel visage, inspecteur !

Dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous nous accompagner au poste ?

Je préfèrerais venir un peu plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Mon mari va bientôt rentrer de son travail, répondit-elle en consultant sa montre, et je ne tiens pas à lui expliquer mon absence ! Depuis la mort de notre fille, il est devenu paranoïaque et refuse que je sorte à partir d'une certaine heure.

Les deux inspecteurs hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, afin de prendre congé. Après tout, ils étaient parvenus à amasser un certain nombre de renseignements au cours de cette heure d'interrogatoire. De plus, ils devaient interroger à nouveau le professeur Cooper. Celui-ci en savait bien plus qu'il le disait.

Ca te dit de déjeuner, avant d'aller à l'hôpital ? Je crois qu'il n'est pas loin de midi !

Je croirais entendre Nick ! Mais j'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir, à condition que ce soit qui règle l'addition !

Et puis quoi encore ? S'offusqua son partenaire en contournant le véhicule afin de prendre le volant. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement. Très bien, reprit-il d'une voix tranquille, je payerai le resto mais à une seule condition…

Laquelle ?

Que tu viennes avec pour Noël !

C'est du chantage !

Non, j'appelle ceci de la stratégie, chère collègue !

Je vois… Rétorqua-t-elle en fixant son ami. Tu veux me défier ? Sache que je me débrouille plutôt bien dans ce genre de jeu. C'est pourquoi je souscris à ta requête !

Déclara la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans la voiture, sous le regard réjoui de son acolyte, qui en fit de même et démarra aussitôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 3 **

**Lundi 24 décembre 2007, quartier général de la police criminelle de Philadelphie, section des affaires non classées **

L'inspectrice Lilly Rush soupira et observa les alentours. Deux ou trois agents se trouvaient encore dans le service, ainsi que son partenaire et elle. L'enquête avait enfin été résolue. Se replongeant dans le dossier de Gina Scott, elle secoua la tête tout en achevant de retranscrire le rapport qui clôturait l'affaire. Le néphrologue avait bien tenté de dissimuler plus longtemps le meurtre de sa patiente, pourtant un nouveau témoignage était venu contredire sa version. En effet, le médecin avait indiqué qu'il se trouvait au bloc opératoire le soir du meurtre. Mais une femme de ménage avait assisté au crime alors qu'elle rejoignait le parking, qui se trouvait à proximité du lieu. Celle-ci s'était tue, de peur d'être la cible de représailles. Mais sa conscience en avait décidé autrement. Rush soupira de nouveau. Pauvre gosse ! Si jeune, mais pourtant si mûre. Morte pour avoir compris que d'autres enfants décédaient dans des conditions d'hygiène déplorable afin de rapporter un peu d'argent à leur famille. Morte pour avoir voulu dénoncer ce trafic inhumain dans lequel le chirurgien qu'elle estimait était trempé jusqu'au cou, et cela rien que pour une histoire de gros sous. Elle ferma le dossier et le déposa à l'intérieur du carton qu'elle avait prit machinalement, avant d'indiquer, à l'aide d'un feutre noir, la date qui clôturait définitivement l'affaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle des archives et posa la boite sur une des étagères. Enfin, Gina Scott pouvait reposer en paix. Au moment où Lilly se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle remarqua la jeune morte qui lui souriait, avant de disparaître. Rush retourna à son bureau et entreprit de relire un des trop nombreux cas non résolus. Mais son attention était concentrée ailleurs. Un point qui la turlupinait. Ou plutôt, il s'agissait d'un homme. Alexeï Koulianov. Le numéro que leur avait remis madame Scott, n'était plus valable. Ce soviétique s'avérait rusé comme un renard et il leur faudrait encore s'armer de patience pour le coincer, malgré les nouvelles informations que leur avait transmises l'agent du FBI, devenu un des bras droits du trafiquant depuis quelques jours. L'attente. Ce qui énervait le plus Rush. Elle aurait préféré s'infiltrer dès le départ, mais Stillmann ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Elle lui avait rétorqué aussi sec qu'elle n'attendrait pas la mort d'un autre innocent, ce qui lui avait valu une convocation directe chez son directeur, la menaçant de lui retirer l'affaire si elle ne se calmait pas.

Hey !

Lilly releva la tête et vit Valens qui se tenait auprès d'elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule située au-dessus du bureau de leur supérieur, l'inspectrice s'aperçut que celle-ci indiquait dix neuf heures passées. Tout le monde avait quitté le service, Stillmann ayant accordé dix jours de vacances à chaque membre de son équipe. Après tout, l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient s'avérait particulièrement coriace et difficile psychologiquement.

Ce n'est pas vrai…

Elle réunit les dossiers étalés sur son bureau d'un geste rageur. Cela faisait vingt minutes que Scotty et elle auraient du quitter le bureau et prendre Lynne chez sa nounou, avant de partir pour Média, une petite ville qui se situait à 26 kilomètre au sud-ouest de Philly.

Tu aurais pu tout de même me dire qu'il était aussi tard ! Maugréa-t-elle en mettant son manteau et en récupérant son sac à main.

Et manquer cette superbe scène de panique, alors que d'habitude tu restes d'un calme olympien ? Tu plaisantes !

La jeune femme donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de son partenaire en guise de protestation et entra dans l'ascenseur, suivie de près par le latino. Deux heures plus tard, les policiers arrivaient devant une maison magnifiquement décorée. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitation entourés de bagages et de cadeaux, ils furent aussitôt accueillis par une ribambelle d'enfants qui poussèrent des cris de joie en apercevant leur oncle, et se jetèrent dans ses bras, avant de venir à la rencontre de celle qui l'accompagnait. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle n'avait plus ressentit autant de chaleur depuis si longtemps. A l'époque, elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille âgée de six ans, choyée par ses parents, bien avant que sa mère ne se mettre à boire plus que de raison. Avant le départ de son père du domicile familial, lorsqu'elle se sentait encore en sécurité. Scotty s'aperçut de son malaise et posa simplement la main sur l'épaule de sa compagne en lui jetant un regard bienveillant. Lilly le gratifia d'un petit sourire, tandis que les neveux de son coéquipier disparaissaient aussi subitement qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant désormais la place à une femme d'âge mûr. De taille moyenne, elle devait avoir dans les soixante ans environ. Tressés en une natte, les longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage marqué par quelques rides. L'inconnue se précipita vers Valens et le serra longuement contre elle. Scotty en fit autant sous l'œil attendrit de sa collègue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la dame alla vers l'inspectrice et lui tendit la main.

Je présume que vous êtes Lilly ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée à l'adresse de la jeune femme, je suis ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de l'amie de mon fils ! Vous savez, il ne cesse de me parler de vous !

Ajouta Lucia Valens en adressant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus à Rush sous le regard implorant de son fils, tout en se dirigeant vers un escalier, suivie de près par ses visiteurs. Ils parvinrent devant une porte en bois blanc au dessus de laquelle était accroché un petit crucifix, que madame Valens s'empressa d'ouvrir. Lilly entra la première et examina la chambre d'un coup d'œil rapide. Quand à Scotty, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, son attention concentrée sur le meuble principal de la salle. Il observa sa mère d'un regard interrogateur, tandis que sa compagne remarquait à présent elle aussi le lit deux places.

Au départ, vous deviez avoir chacun votre chambre, mais les jumeaux ont réussi à casser le lit de l'une des pièces, rien qu'en sautant de dessus ! Se justifia la mère de Scotty. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait que cette couche en a connu ! J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas de vous partager le lit ?

Les deux jeunes gens balbutièrent quelque chose.

Très bien…Je vous laisse vous installer, fit leur hôtesse en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte. Le diner sera prêt d'ici une petite demi-heure !

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Lilly et Scotty continuèrent de s'observer, embarrassés. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir dans cette situation. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà dormi dans la même chambre lors des rares surveillances qu'ils effectuaient pendant les enquêtes, refoulant la simple idée de désir qui s'emparait d'eux. Mais là, tout était si différent. La proximité qu'ils allaient connaître pendant ces huit jours de repos réveillait les sentiments qu'ils essayaient de cacher. Trente minutes plus tard, tous les deux rejoignirent le salon, où les attendaient les autres convives. Ne sachant comment s'habiller, Lilly avait opté pour une simple robe rouge, agrémentée d'un châle de la même couleur et qui recouvrait ses épaules délicates. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun des membres de la famille Valens s'empressant de raconter une anecdote de la jeunesse de Scotty, lequel tentait désespérément de diriger la conversation sur un autre sujet. Enfin, les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans la maisonnée pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. L'heure des cadeaux était arrivée. Tout le monde s'empressa de découvrir ce que le père noël avait déposé près du sapin. Scotty et Lilly manquaient à l'appel, ayant préféré prendre un peu le frais. Confortablement installés dans la balancelle, laquelle étaient suspendue à une poutrelle, les deux amis observaient la lune dont le faible éclat illuminait la devanture du domicile des Valens. Bien emmitouflés dans une couverture polaire, ils entendirent des cris de liesse provenant de la maison.

Eh bien… Je crois qu'il est l'heure… Murmura Scotty en fouillant dans la poche de son veston, duquel il sortit un petit présent, bien empaqueté. Je te souhaite un joyeux noël, Lil.

Scotty, C'est… C'est vraiment magnifique ! Fit Lilly en découvrant une chainette au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif, en forme de chat.

Vu que tu adores ces animaux, répondit Valens en souriant, j'aurais préféré t'en offrir un vrai. Mais comme j'ignorais si tes premiers compagnons à quatre pattes étaient d'une nature jalouse ou non, je me suis dis qu'il ne valait pas prendre de risque !

La jeune femme ria de bon cœur. Elle se dit intérieurement que Scotty avait bien fait d'insister pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Sortir des affaires non classées lui avait permit d'échapper à la triste réalité du monde dans laquelle elle vivait. Oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'un meurtre était commit à Philadelphie et côtoyer les vivants lui permettait d'évacuer tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de ces dernières années.

Tu sais que j'aime à te voir comme ça ?

Dis tout de suite que je suis une porte de prison ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait indigné.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Protesta énergiquement son compagnon, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le taquinait : Lilly !

Je t'aime bien, Scotty Valens ! Surtout lorsque tu cours aussi rapidement ! A mon tour de te souhaiter un joyeux noël… L'interrompit-elle en lui tendant son cadeau, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose. Si elle te ne plait pas, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire !

Tu plaisantes ! Dit son compagnon en découvrant la longue et épaisse écharpe en cent pour cent laine, laquelle se terminait par deux poches sur chaque côté.

Je sais que ce ceci est peu de chose, mais j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin vu que tu te plains souvent des basses temp…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Scotty lui avait s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et capturé ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser, qui lui sembla une éternité, bien que celui-ci ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle paniqua et se leva brusquement. Elle demeura silencieuse, pourtant son partenaire n'eut aucune peine à deviner la colère sourde et qui menaçait d'éclater, qu'elle tentait de lui dissimuler et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Jurant, le latino passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir. Fallait-il qu'il soit bête à ce point ? Il venait sans doute de perdre la seule amie qui le comprenait vraiment, et tout cela à cause de ce foutu sentiment qui le consumait entièrement à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. L'inspecteur demeura dehors encore deux bonnes heures à ruminer envers sa propre bêtise, afin de se décider à rentrer, transi de froid. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il vit une ombre allongée sur le lit qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'appela, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, feignant sans doute de dormir, bien trop chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Scotty n'insista pas d'avantage. De toute façon, il n'arriverait à rien s'il tentait de lui expliquer son geste ce soir. Demain serait un autre jour. Il ne put retenir un sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Mardi 25 décembre 2007, domicile des Valens, 9 Pilgrim street, Média, 10 heures**

Le lendemain matin Scotty Valens fut réveillé par la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil qui transperçaient la vitre de la chambre, lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Lilly derrière lui. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut le bras de la jeune femme qui reposait sur sa taille. Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte avec précaution et rabattit la couverture sur sa compagne, avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers le berceau, duquel le nourrisson commençait à gigoter. En le voyant, Lynne émit un gazouillis de contentement et tendit ses petites mains vers lui. Le jeune homme la souleva délicatement, la cala contre lui et sortit de la pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lilly Rush s'éveilla à son tour et prit un long moment pour s'étirer. Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormi. Se souvenant du baiser que lui avait donné son ami, elle passa machinalement les doigts sur ses lèvres, puis les humecta. Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant comment interpréter ce geste spontané qu'il avait eu à son égard. Lui témoignait-il simplement de la sympathie ou ressentait-il au contraire quelque chose pour elle ? Elle-même n'était pas sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle devait lui poser la question, même si cela engendrerait une dispute entre eux. Après s'être apprêtée et fait le lit, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, mais ne vit personne. Quand elle entendit des éclats de voix, suivis de rires. Guidée par les bruits, elle parvint devant une baie vitrée et aperçut tous les membres de la famille Valens. Réunis autour d'une grande table en bois, ces derniers jouaient à un jeu de cartes. Lorsque Scotty vit Lilly, il se précipita à sa rencontre.

_Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que toi, la femme la plus matinale que je connaisse, était du genre à faire la grasse matinée, je lui aurais ri au nez !_

_Eh bien, c'est que tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment ! _Répondit-elle en souriant tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. _Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que Lynne fait en ta compagnie ? _

_Pourquoi tu es jalouse ? _

_Sache qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour que je sois dans cet état !_

Valens l'observa, peu convaincu, et reprit en lui tendant la petite fille qu'elle recueillit aussitôt.

_Ta petite demoiselle commençait à manifester contre la faim qui la tiraillait. Et comme tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller…_

Lilly l'interrogea du regard.

… _Je ne voulais pas risquer de subir tes foudres, au cas où tu n'étais pas du matin !_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_Scotty, arrête t'embêter ton amie ! _Lança sa mère d'une grosse voix. _Quand à vous Lilly, ne soyez pas timide ! Venez donc nous rejoindre ! _

La jeune femme s'avançait vers la table quand elle distingua un tableau noir de taille moyenne, sur lequel était inscrite une liste de prénoms de chacun des membres de la famille Valens. Tout de suite après, plusieurs séries composées de chiffres apparaissaient.

_Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que signifient toutes ces données ?_ Demanda Lucia en apportant une chaise afin que Lilly puisse s'assoir, tandis qu'Isabela, l'une des demi-sœurs de Scotty lui servait du café.

L'inspectrice acquiesça en silence et redressa Lynne sur ses genoux.

_Ce sont tout simplement les résultats des différentes parties du « Menteur », auquel nous jouons très régulièrement. Et ceci… _Ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement navré en désignant l'étoile rouge située à côté du prénom de son coéquipier, _ceci représente la toute puissance de Scotty. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il est devenu et reste depuis toujours le maître incontestable de ce jeu._

_Le « maître » ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule au latino.

_Ce jeu est basé sur ta capacité à bien observer les gens qui t'entourent_, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _Tu vois, _fit-il en désignant son frère aîné, _Mike_ _fronce les sourcils au moment où il fait l'annonce des cartes qu'il dépose, preuve évident qu'il ment. Quant-à ma mère, elle est bien trop honnête pour savoir y jouer correctement…_

_Et pourquoi ai-je la nette impression que tu vas me demander de faire une partie ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleus aciers dans ceux du jeune homme.

_Ton intuition m'étonnera toujours inspecteur Rush ! Alors… Prête pour un petit « Menteur » ? _

_Et comment ! Te détrôner de ton statut de vainqueur sera un jeu d'enfant ! _

_Tu n'y parviendras pas Rush ! Je joue à ce jeu depuis l'âge de dix et personne n'a jamais réussi à me battre ! Pourquoi toi, y arriverais-tu ?_

_Tout simplement parce que je te connais depuis six ans, inspecteur ! Et je connais la façon dont tu fonctionnes…_

_Vraiment ? _

_Je miserais ma carrière là-dessus._

_Je doute que tu abandonnes ton travail si facilement… _Répondit-il tout en plongeant son regard chocolat. _Voilà ce que je te propose : si tu gagne, je t'offre un dîner au Parc…_

_Le dernier restaurant français qui vient d'ouvrir ? Tu ne sais pas dans quelle galère tu t'embarques mon cher !_

_L'enjeu de ce pari ne serait pas drôle si je n'avais pas découvert quelques-uns de tes points faibles, Rush. Et ta curiosité dans le domaine culinaire en fait parti !_

Lilly se troubla légèrement, espérant que son coéquipier ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comment pouvait-il connaître ses goûts en matière de cuisine ? Bien sûr, elle appréciait les plats de son pays comme toute américaine qui se respecte, mais dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle tentait les restaurants étrangers de Philly. La jeune femme s'adossa à sa chaise et fixa son attention sur Scotty.

_Et si je perds ?_

_Laisse-moi réfléchir trente secondes… _Le latino marqua une courte pause, puis observa son interlocutrice avec un grand sourire. _Si tu perds, tu m'accompagne au dernier concours de Salsa qui a lieu dans deux semaines. _

_J'ignorais que tu savais danser ! _Le taquina-t-elle gentiment, avant de redevenir sérieuse. _Alors prépare-toi à payer l'addition, Scotty. Parce que je n'ai aucunement l'attention de perdre ce match._

_Comme moi, Lilly. _

Après avoir expliqué les règles du « Menteur », les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main, tandis que chaque Valens entourait leurs favoris.

_Que l'impitoyable guerre des sexes commence, et que le meilleur gagne !_

Déclara joyeusement Isabela, en constatant que les femmes soutenaient l'inspectrice, tandis que leurs maris se trouvaient derrière Scotty. Au prix d'une bataille acharnée qui dura presque deux heures, ce fut finalement Lilly qui remporta la victoire, sous les acclamations de ses supportrices.

_Je crois que tu me dois un diner, Valens ! _Annonça Lilly en affichant un grand sourire.

Son ami se redressa sur sa chaise et s'avança vers elle, la fixant si intensément qu'elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

_Je proteste la façon dont tu as gagné, chère collègue : tu t'es fait aidée tout au long du jeu ! Si j'étais une mauvaise langue, je dirais même que tu as encouragé les filles à faire des grimaces pour me déconcentrer !_

Rush passa sa nièce à Rosa, la seconde belle-sœur de son partenaire. Elle s'approcha à son tour de Valens, suffisamment près pour que lui seul entende.

_Ne sois pas mauvais joueur ! Et je te signale au passage, un de tes cousins n'a cessé de me faire des clins d'œil ! _

Elle recula avec un petit air satisfait, sous le regard de la famille qui assistait à une nouvelle compétition. Lequel des deux aurait le dernier mot ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, car tous avaient remarqué la forte personnalité de la jeune femme sous son apparente timidité.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si on passait à table ? Je crois que midi n'est pas loin ! _Annonça Lucia Valens, en remarquant quatre de ses six neveux et nièces qui tiraient sa jupe avec insistance.

Tous approuvèrent et se levèrent pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Lorsque Lilly passa à ses côtés, celle-ci lui prit le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

_Je compte sur vous pour revenir à la maison Lilly, et ce, n'importe quand. Jamais je n'ai vu mon fils aussi heureux depuis la mort d'Elisa ! Et pour cela, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante !_

**Mardi 25 décembre, 15 heures**

Depuis près d'une heure, les deux inspecteurs marchaient dans les bois qui jouxtaient la communauté de Média. Après le repas, tous les deux avaient décidé de faire une petite promenade. Tous les deux restaient silencieux, se contentant de s'observer par à-coup. Valens ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation vis-à-vis du baiser qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Sa collègue pouvait être si imprévisible. Aussi se surprit-il à pousser un soupir de soulagement quand cette dernière lui demanda :

_Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée, Scotty ?_

_Ecoute Lilly, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui ce qu'il m'a pris_…

_Arrête de mentir !_

_Je pourrais te donner le même conseil, Rush. D'arrêter de mentir… _Rétorqua posément son compagnon qui s'était à présent immobilisé, tout en l'observant.

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! _Répondit la jeune femme en le toisant un instant à son tour, avant de se remettre en route.

_Oh, non si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir, tu te trompes lourdement. Il est temps qu'on achève cette discussion une fois pour toutes !_ Fit le latino en la rattrapant par le bras.

Il l'attira à lui avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et la plaqua contre un arbre. Plaçant ses mains d'une manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, il plongea son regard chocolat dans celui, bleu acier, de sa partenaire.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir la raison qui m'a poussé à t'embrasser ?_

_J'aimerai assez, oui._

Rush sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand elle vit le visage de Valens se rapprocher du sien, avant de le détourner et lui glisser à l'oreille deux petits mots.

_Ne crois pas que je vais prendre ta déclaration pour argent comptant !_

_Tu n'es pas une fille de passage, Lil. Tu es bien plus que cela. _

Lilly s'écarta violemment à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et pourtant, celle-ci continuait de lui échapper. Elle refusait encore de baisser sa carapace, bien qu'elle lui avait dévoilé un peu de son passé au cours de ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme soupira de découragement. Pendant deux jours, Rush ne lui adressa plus la parole. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir calmement. Elle pensait avoir oublié son expérience malheureuse avec Patrick, mais il n'en était rien apparemment. Bien qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour Scotty, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur d'être abandonnée à nouveau. Au risque de perdre son amitié par la même occasion.

**Jeudi 27 décembre 2007, 15 heures**

Confortablement installée dans le fauteuil à bascule, Lilly Rush regardait distraitement l'énorme buche qui se consumait lentement dans la cheminée tout en berçant sa nièce. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux derniers mots de son coéquipier. Depuis leur dernière conversation, lui aussi s'était éloigné. Le peu de fois où il osait lever les yeux sur elle, il lui adressait un regard emplit de déception et de colère. Ce qu'elle pressentait depuis le début était arrivé. Bientôt, il faudrait qu'elle prenne une décision. Travailler dans un tel climat ne leur serait pas bénéfique. Par ailleurs, cela faisait déjà un mois et cinq jours que Lynne était entrée dans sa vie. Elle pensait de plus en plus à changer de profession. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner un être aussi fragile, d'autant plus que son père s'avérait dangereux. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir…

_Lilly ?_

Rush tourna la tête et aperçut Lucia Valens. Elle essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage et replaça négligemment une mèche derrière son oreille. La vieille femme la rejoignit, prit un siège et se plaça devant elle.

_Depuis deux jours, je constate que Scotty et vous ne vous adressiez pratiquement plus la parole. Que s'est-il donc passé ?_

_Rien de très important… Juste une petite dispute sans conséquence… _Murmura la jeune femme sans grande conviction.

_Vous ne seriez pas dans cet état là s'il s'agissait d'une simple scène de ménage ! _Constata son interlocutrice.

_Scotty et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ! _Répondit Lilly plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_Allons donc, ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! _

_Ainsi vous avez deviné ? _

_Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous chagrine tellement dans votre relation ? Qu'il vous ait exprimé son amour pour vous ?_

L'inspectrice ne répondit pas. Elle resta de longues minutes cloîtrée dans le silence. Espérant que la mère de son collègue interromprait ses questions. Mais Lucia Valens en avait décidé autrement. Elle changea aussitôt de tactique lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci se refermait sur elle-même.

_Lorsque le père de Scotty m'a déclaré sa flamme, je me suis enfuie en courant !_

_Je ne vous crois pas…_

_Je vous assure que c'est la stricte vérité ! J'étais même mariée à un autre homme avant que je ne le rencontre… _Elle marqua une courte pause, en voyant son air étonné avant de reprendre. _Vous savez à mon époque, les femmes étaient encore considérées comme des moins que rien, devant se contenter de cuisiner et d'avoir des enfants. Mon père m'a obligé à me marier lorsque j'ai eu dix huit ans. Mon premier mari s'est avéré être un homme brutal et jaloux. Il ne me permettait pas de travailler et encore moins mettre un pied dehors sans qu'il soit présent, vous imaginez ceci ?_

_Comment vous en êtes-vous sortie ? _

_Je me suis enfuie de Cuba avec d'autres pour partir vers de meilleurs hospices. Quand je suis arrivée à Miami, Rodrigo était chargé de nous accueillir et de nous aider dans les démarches administratives. Rodrigo et moi avons sympathisé de suite et je suis venue habiter chez lui. Je ne l'ai plus jamais quitté jusqu'à sa mort, survenue il y a six ans._

Rush tiqua. Six ans que Scotty et elle se connaissaient. Serait-il possible qu'il soit venu à la criminelle suite au décès de son père ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la veuve lui indiqua que son mari s'était fait tuer au cours d'une rixe entre deux gangs, pour une histoire de drogue. Tous les deux en avaient été profondément affectés, et tout particulièrement sont fils. Ce dernier était parvenu sans peine à retrouver l'assassin de son père. Il le malmena tellement que le voyou avait atterrit à l'hôpital pendant un mois, avant de finir derrière les barreaux. Quand à Scotty, ses supérieurs lui avaient donné le choix : soit partir de lui-même vers un autre service avec un blâme dans son dossier pour unique sanction, soit dire adieu à la police en passant par la case prison pour brutalité policière. Lilly esquissa un demi-sourire. Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de Scotty quand il avait rejoint l'unité. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

_Vous savez Lilly, vous et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup ! Dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai perçu une grande tristesse en vous ! Oh certes, vous savez parfaitement la dissimuler… _Ajouta-t-elle en remarquant que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. _Mais combien de temps tiendrez-vous avant de sombrer ? Mon fils ne s'en relèverait probablement pas, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elisa !_

_Ecoutez… _Lilly prit une longue inspiration. _Je ne veux pas que Scotty souffre. Je… Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement compliqué, je n'arrive pas à garder un homme plus d'un mois d'affilé !_

_Et il serait temps de changer, vous ne trouvez pas _? Demanda Lucia Valens, d'une vois très calme. _Je vous ai longuement observé : vous rayonnez lorsque vous êtes avec Scott. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous refusiez l'amour de la sorte ?_

Lilly ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop estomaquée par la dernière réflexion de son hôtesse. Etrangement, elle ne sentit aucune colère s'emparer d'elle. D'habitude, elle se contentait d'envoyer les gens sur les roses quand ces dernierscommençaient à s'intéresser un peu trop à elle. Au contraire, Lucia l'apaisait. Il est vrai que celle-ci se conduisait comme une véritable mère à son égard. Elle venait de lui prouver suffisamment qu'elle était digne de confiance.

_Je n'étais qu'une petite fille quand mon père nous a abandonnées ma mère, ma sœur et moi… _La jeune femme marqua une courte pause et souffla longuement avant de reprendre, les larmes aux yeux. _Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de ce départ si soudain… Du moins jusqu'il y a très peu de temps…_

_Lilly, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en parler s'il vous est trop difficile de…_

_Non ! _Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut, réveillant par conséquent sa nièce qui se mit à pleurer. _Il faut que ça sorte… _

_Passez-moi la petite quelques instants et essayez de vous calmer… _Dit Lucia Valens en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lilly avant de recueillir le nourrisson. _Je vais nous préparer un bon thé de noël, à moins que vous ne préfériez simplement du café ?_

_Le thé sera parfait ! _Répondit Lilly en esquissant un sourire timide.

_Alors ne bougez pas je reviens dans deux minutes !_

Lucia Valens quitta la pièce en emportant le nourrisson avec elle. Posant sa tête sur l'extrémité du fauteuil, Lilly prit son visage entre ses mains et inspira longuement afin de calmer les battements de son cœur.

_Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ?_

Lilly sursauta. Se redressant, elle vit son hôtesse poser un service à thé sur la table du salon.

_Où est Lynne ? _

_Je suis montée la coucher après l'avoir nourrie et changée_, répondit la vieille femme en posant également sur le meuble un surveille-bébé. _Vous êtes sûre que vous désirez toujours évoquer ce pan de votre passé ? Jamais je n'aurais du vous demander cela ! Vous savez, je suis une personne extrêmement curieuse et je pousse souvent les gens à me raconter des choses qu'ils ne tiennent pas forcément à dévoiler… Surtout à des inconnus !_

_Votre fils tient énormément de vous !_

_Pour bien des choses, je vous le concède. Mais en ce qui concerne son air buté, c'est tout le portrait de son défunt père !_

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

_Dans ce cas… Qu'a découvert votre père pour qu'il décide de quitter la maison familiale ?_

Les yeux de Rush s'assombrirent à nouveau.

_Que ma sœur n'était pas réellement sa fille… Je me souviens encore du jour précédent son départ… _Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. _Mes parents ne s'étaient jamais disputés jusque là. Christina se tenait entre eux, ne sachant comment interpréter le regard glacial que lui jetait notre père alors qu'il lui avait témoigné son affection pendant les trois premières années de son existence. Quand j'ai voulu l'emmener hors de la pièce, il m'a saisi par le bras pour me dire qu'il espérait que j'étais bien de son sang…_

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long du visage de l'inspectrice qui replongea à nouveau dans le mutisme, sous le regard compatissant de Lucia Valens. Celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien que son fils l'eut mis au courant de l'enfance malheureuse de sa collègue, elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant qu'elle en souffrait encore. Lucia soupira et posa sa main sur le bras de son interlocutrice, laquelle la gratifia d'un sourire. La vieille femme le lui rendit.

_Je vais vous laisser un peu seule, maintenant… _Reprit-elle en brisant le silence qui s'était instauré, _mais si vous éprouvez le besoin de poursuivre cette conversation, sachez que je serais toujours là…_

Rush ne répondit pas de suite. Les souvenirs de sa jeunesse refaisaient leur apparition dans son esprit. Lentement. Douloureusement. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant les refouler. Mais elle n'y parvenait plus et commença à sangloter doucement. Prête à quitter la pièce, Lucia retourna auprès de la jeune femme et l'entoura de ses bras dans un geste maternel, faisant redoubler les pleurs de Lilly. Celle-ci finit néanmoins par se calmer. Se retournant vers son hôtesse elle la remercia d'une faible voix.

_Vous êtes un peu la fille que je n'ai jamais eue, il est normal que je prenne soin de vous ! Puis… _Elle se tut une dizaine de secondes, pendant lesquelles elle sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa pensée secrète, avant d'ajouter malicieusement. _Je ne désespère pas de vous voir un jour devenir ma belle fille !_

Lilly Rush détourna le regard, visiblement gênée par la dernière remarque de Lucia, laquelle esquissa un grand sourire, ravie de la réaction de son invitée.

_Bien, je crois que le reste de la famille ne vas pas tarder à rentrer de la patinoire_, déclara-t-elle en consultant la pendule située dans un coin du salon. _Quand à vous, vous avez l'air exténué. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu !_

Lilly protesta mais capitula rapidement devant l'air décidé de son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pas la force de poursuivre cette discussion, et de toute façon s'avérait être une tête de mule. Elle soupira de lassitude et partit en direction de la chambre, Lynne venant de se réveiller.

**Jeudi 27 décembre, deux heures plus tard**

Lorsque les autres membres de la famille revinrent de leur journée, Lucia prit son fils à part et lui conseilla d'aller parler à sa coéquipière. Tout d'abord, le jeune homme refusa. Lilly l'avait profondément blessé. Prenant son mal en patience, sa mère finit par lui raconter la longue discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait la situation, Scotty se maudissait intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris son refus ? Pourquoi se concentrait-il donc sur sa seule et unique personne au lieu de prendre soin de la femme qu'il chérissait ? Il n'attendit pas la fin de l'histoire et se précipita au premier étage. Scotty pénétra dans la chambre et aperçut Lilly, penchée au-dessus du berceau. Celle-ci parlait tout bas au nourrisson, lequel s'amusait à agripper les doigts de sa tante et tentait par la même occasion de se redresser.

_Hey !_

L'inspectrice sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Portant la main à sa poitrine, elle expira longuement et tourna la tête en direction du latino, qui l'observait avec un certain amusement.

_Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! _

_J'ignorais qu'il était aussi aisé de te mettre dans cet état là ! _

_Très drôle_, rétorqua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le bébé.

_Il semble que ta nièce veut se mettre à marcher… _Constata le jeune homme en venant se placer à côté de sa collègue.

_Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle fait déjà preuve d'un grand caractère pour son jeune âge ! _Répondit Lilly en essayant d'ignorer ses yeux chocolat posés sur elle.

_Au moins, tu ne pourras pas dire qu'elle n'est pas de ta famille ! _Plaisanta Valens.

Rush laissa échapper un petit rire, qui se perdit aussitôt lorsque Scotty prit Lilly par les bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

_Ecoute Lil… Je voulais m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi aux pendant ces derniers jours._

Scotty_… Moi non plus je n'ai pas joué franc jeu avec toi…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du te parler un peu de mon passé, mais…_ Elle marqua une courte pause, et alla s'assoir sur le lit. _Mais je crois que j'avais peur…_

_Peur de quoi ? _L'encouragea son équipier en s'approchant d'elle et en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Lilly frissonna à ce contact, et sentit son cœur palpiter de plus en plus fortement. Elle décida de s'éloigner un peu de son compagnon, non sans regrets. Bien que sa discussion avec Lucia Valens lui avait permis de prendre pleinement conscience des sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers son équipier, la jeune femme refusait encore de les accepter.

_Mon passé est omniprésent dans ma vie_, reprit-elle d'une petite voix. _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne suis jamais parvenue à avouer à qui que soit les raisons qui me poussent toujours à rester dans mes retranchements._

_Je ne comprends pas…_

Rush ferma les yeux un court instant et les replongea dans ceux de son partenaire. Valens sentit un trouble l'envahir lorsqu'il vit le regard triste de sa collègue. Elle qui d'habitude arrivait à maîtriser la moindre de ses émotions, elle était subitement devenue une autre femme. Comme si plusieurs personnalités se battaient les unes contre les autres pour obtenir la première place. Bien qu'il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, Scotty ne fit pourtant pas le moindre geste, se contentant d'attendre que la jeune femme ne se confie. Ce qu'elle fit après l'avoir jaugé quelques minutes. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci progressait dans son récit, le latino prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la connaître vraiment.

_Lil…_Le jeune homme expira longuement et prit les mains de sa co-équipière entre les siennes. _Comment peux-tu penser cela ? _Lui demanda-t-il sitôt qu'elle eut terminé.

_Scotty… Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le crois. Chaque heure… Chaque jour qui passe devient de plus en plus insupportable… Je crois que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps à ce rythme !_

_Tu ne veux plus travailler aux affaires classées, c'est cela ? _La questionna-t-il anxieusement, en espérant que son intuition soit la bonne.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant en croisant ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Elle fixa un instant son attention sur le parquet usé de la pièce, avant de la reporter à nouveau sur son co-équipier.

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Tout cela est arrivé si vite : la mort de Chris, Lynne et toi qui… _Les mots s'étranglèrent au fond de la gorge. _Tu vois_, reprit-elle, secouée par un rire nerveux, _je n'arrive même pas à connaître réellement mes besoins_. _C'est d'un pathétique !_

_Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Lilly ! _Répondit Valens en l'attirant et en la calant contre lui. _Je suis certain que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu souhaite au plus profond de toi-même…_

Il marqua une très courte pause, pendant laquelle il caressa les cheveux soyeux de Lilly qui pleurait doucement contre son épaule, et reprit en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

… _Seulement, tu hésites encore à faire confiance aux gens et c'est tout à fait normal ! _Ajouta-t-il en voyant une petite moue s'afficher sur le visage de son équipière. _Pourtant, il est temps d'aller de l'avant, Rush ! _

L'inspectrice allait rétorquer quelque chose dont elle seule a le secret, mais les jeunes gens furent interrompus par les cris de Lucia Valens, lesquels provenaient du salon.

_Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger ! _Annonça Scotty en se détachant de sa compagne tout en jetant rapidement un œil à la montre que Lilly lui avait offert pour noël, et qui ne quittait plus son poignet depuis lors.

La jeune femme approuva et entreprit de se lever du lit. Le latino fit de même et attira Rush contre lui au moment où celle-ci tournait la poignée de la chambre.

_Ne crois pas que cette discussion est définitivement close, inspecteur Rush !_ Lui susurrât-il à l'oreille.

Pourtant, aucun des deux n'en reparlèrent. Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent de nouveau dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**Lundi 31 décembre 2007, 18 heures**

Lorsque Lilly sortit de la salle de bain, elle tomba nez à nez sur son partenaire, lequel resta sans voix devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elle portait une robe mi-longue de couleur fushia, dont le décolleté drapé apportait une petite touche de volupté. Juste en dessous-de la poitrine, la ceinture qui rappelait un peu le style empire, était rehaussée d'une broderie de perles. Les lignes très fluides de sa toilette laissaient transparaître ses moindres mouvements. La jeune femme avait réuni ses cheveux en un chignon, duquel s'échappaient juste quelques mèches qui reposaient sur son épaule délicate. Scotty sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, au fur et à mesure que le désir s'emparait de lui. Un désir sourd qui quelques minutes auparavant, le consumait à présent entièrement. Il la désirait plus que tout au monde. Son odeur. Sa peau. L'envie irrémédiable d'être auprès d'elle.

_Tu… Tu es magnifique ! _Réussit-il à articuler, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle.

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! _Répondit-elle en souriant tout en le déshabillant du regard.

Au lieu du deux pièces qu'il revêtait quotidiennement, Scotty Valens portait un élégant costume noir, accompagné d'une chemise prune, lui donnant un style à la fois décontracté et chic. Deux heures plus tard, les deux inspecteurs pénétraient dans l'imposante salle des fêtes, suivis de près par le reste des Valens. Seule Lucia manquait à l'appel. Celle-ci était restée à la maison, soit disant pour se reposer. Ils s'installèrent à peine à leur table, qu'un homme âgé d'une petite quarantaine d'années s'approchait de Lilly et l'entraînait sur la piste de danse. Scotty ne put s'empêcher de sentir un petit pincement au cœur. Lequel s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que d'autres hommes se mettaient à danser avec son amie. Lorsque Lilly le rejoignit une heure plus tard totalement essoufflée, il fut prit d'une envie soudaine.

_M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle Rush ?_

_Scotty, je suis crevée : je n'ai pas cessé de danser depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici ! _Lilly marqua une courte pause. _Je te rappelle que l'on doit voir Stillmann dans deux jours pour régler les détails de l'infiltration !_

_Voilà justement une raison valable pour te détendre avant de reprendre le boulot, _argumenta-t-il. _Tu dois juste me faire confiance et te laisser conduire. Et puis… _Ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux, _je pense être meilleur que tous ces gars qui t'ont invité jusque là !_

_Tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui gonflent par hasard ? _Répliqua-t-elle en souriant tout en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

Pour toute réponse, Valens l'attira à lui d'une manière sensuelle tandis que les premières notes d'une salsa cubaine se faisaient entendre. Lilly constata avec surprise qu'elle parvenait sans peine à suivre les pas de son coéquipier, qui s'avérait être un excellent danseur. Quoi de plus naturel pour un américain d'origine cubaine ? Ils continuèrent à danser sur des rythmes endiablés, ignorant les milliers d'yeux posés sur eux. Vint ensuite le temps des slows. Le cœur de Rush s'accéléra quand la main de Scotty l'amena un peu plus vers lui. Mettant ses bras autour de son cou, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, tandis que deux bras musclés l'enlaçaient et l'emmenaient pour un nouveau voyage. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique. Une heure plus tard, les deux amis valsaient au milieu de la piste, en compagnie des séniors. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Arriver encore à s'aimer à leur âge était pratiquement devenu une chose exceptionnelle. Aujourd'hui, les gens mariés ne fournissaient plus le moindre effort, se contentant de divorcer quand il y avait la moindre dispute. Elle se demanda elle-même si elle pouvait rester le restant de ses jours avec sa moitié. Enfin… si elle parvenait à garder un homme. Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de sa collègue, le jeune homme lui adressa bienveillant, qui pour effet immédiat de la calmer. Dix minutes plus tard, un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans s'approcha du couple, et demanda au latino s'il pouvait emprunter sa partenaire pour une danse. Après l'avoir jaugé un très court instant, celui refusa et serra d'avantage sa compagne contre lui pour bien faire comprendre à l'intrus qu'il serait inutile d'insister.

_Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris, Valens ? _Demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

_Je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont il fixait son attention sur toi_, rétorqua-t-il en soutenant son regard.

_Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux !_

_Je ne suis pas de ce tempérament là ! _S'emporta le jeune homme, sous l'air peu convaincu de sa collègue.

_Alors quel est ton problème, Scotty ?_

_Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? _Pour toute réponse, Lilly acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, encourageant le latino à poursuivre.

_Je ne me suis jamais réellement remis de la disparition d'Elisa…_

_Ne me raconte pas d'histoires ! _Cette fois, ce fut Lilly qui se mit à crier à la plus grande joie de son équipier, qui eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pressentait depuis un certain temps._ Tu es sorti avec de nombreuses femmes… Dont Christina ! _

_Et j'ai cru bêtement qu'elle m'aiderait à surmonter la perte d'Elisa, sans m'apercevoir que la seule personne dont j'avais vraiment besoin… C'était toi Lilly._

_Scotty… _Elle baissa la tête d'un air las et répondit. _On est collègues de boulot ! Imagine-toi un instant que nos sentiments empiètent sur notre travail. _

_C'est donc ça qui te fais peur… _Murmura-t-il.

_Ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre notre amitié et…_

_Alors, avoue que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et je te laisserai tranquille ! _Déclara-t-il en la coupant en lui levant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Scotty Valens et Lilly Rush étaient demeurés sur la piste et continuaient de s'observer sans un mot, tandis que des milliers de personnes s'empressaient de les rejoindre et comptaient désormais les dernières secondes qu'ils restaient avant que la nouvelle année ne fasse son apparition. L'inspectrice se maudit intérieurement. Son ami lui donnait l'occasion d'être enfin heureuse, alors pourquoi prenait-elle peur ? Il était temps pour elle d'abandonner son passé si lourd. De regarder vers l'avenir. Ce que compris Scotty. Ils scellèrent leur union sous les cotillons et l'unique voix de l'assemblée qui fêtait le nouvel an.


End file.
